Light Killer
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: [EPILOG] Luhan pikir pernikahannya dengan Sehun akan bahagia bagaikan cerita dongeng. Tapi yang Luhan dapat hanya tatapan dingin, kata-kata ketus, dan perlakuan kasar. Dimanakah Sehunnya yang dulu berjanji membahagiakannya? Ada apa dengan Sehunnya? HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1 (PROLOG)

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

"Hai." Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan, dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Luhan membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk _pick up_ mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?" Luhan bertanya pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

 _Perusahaanku?_ Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harusdipasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Luhan tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Luhan berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Oh Sehun, pemilik Green Enterprises. Teman-temanku memanggilku Sehun."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona. "Xi Luhan." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka, Luhan mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Luhan, "Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Green Enterprises adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan kelapa sawit yang cukup terkenal, mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan kelapa sawit.

"Luhan, sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, Chanyeol membangunkannya dari lamunannya, "Kalau semua sudah beres, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Sudah beres semua." Jawab Luhan cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil _pick up_ mereka. Chanyeol menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Luhan.

Rumah Luhan adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dingin dan berbukit, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu, Luhan melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan mamanya. Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah. Anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan mamanya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Luhan fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat, karena mamanya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak mamanya meninggal, Luhan berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Chanyeol, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Luhan berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Luhan juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi _event-event_ tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia dan Chanyeol sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Green Enterprises.

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Luhan terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Sehun, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Sehun memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

…..

"Halo lagi Luhan."

Hampir saja Luhan terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Sehun berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini?_

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui... kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Chanyeol bukan kekasihku." Luhan langsung membetulkan kata-kata Sehun, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Chanyeol." Itu memang betul, kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Chanyeol, Luhan hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Chanyeol, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Chanyeol kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Luhan menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

…..

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Sehun. Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Luhan, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun Sehun selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara ini, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik. Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Luhan sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Luhan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira Sehun benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Sehun tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Luhan makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan mereka berkenalan, dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Luhan, Sehun juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah.

Tetapi ibu Luhan meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Sehun masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka. Sehun sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Sehun tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Sehun telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu Luhan, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Luhan yang ternganga kaget, "Luhan Paramadina, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Luhan membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Sehun, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana. "Astaga Sehun, apakah kau serius?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Sehun mantap, "Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Luhan menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, dia juga mencintai Sehun tentu saja, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat, dan lamaran Sehun ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Luhan menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya, "Ya. Sehun... aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Luhan lembut, "Terima kasih Luhan." Bisik Sehun serak, penuh cinta.

…..

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan, memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

halloooow, hai hai, bawa ff baru nih saya. Yah, remake an sih.

Salah satu karya yang saya suka, dan berhubung lagi suka hunhan jadi dibikin versi luhan.

Berharap banget ini dapet respond yang baik. Yg "Perjanjian Hati" rada bikin down aslinya.

Oke tanpa banyak cincong, jangan lupa review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah, sayangnya mama Sehun tidak bisa hadir karena kata Sehun, sang mama sedang berobat di luar negeri. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat mama Sehun tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Tetapi kata Sehun mamanya mengirim salam dan segera setelah pulang dari luar negeri, beliau akan menengok mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal, tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Luhan. Beberapa merupakan sumbangan dari Chanyeol sahabatnya yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Luhan. Chanyeol memang sahabat dekat Luhan, yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat, tetapi hanya Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu, Chanyeol seorang gay dan dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan.

Luhan masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, dia belum mengatakannya kepada Sehun, semula dia masih ragu karena Chanyeol sendiri yang membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lelaki itu masih malu dengan kenyataan dirinya dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu, kecuali Luhan sahabatnya. Tetapi Luhan mempertimbangkan untuk meminta izin Chanyeol supaya dia bisa memberitahu Sehun. Sehun suaminya dan Luhan yakin Sehun tidak akan menghakimi Chanyeol. Lagipula Sehun beberapa kali mempertanyakan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan tampak cemburu karenanya. Kalau Sehun sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay, mungkin lelaki itu akan tenang.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur warna putih miliknya, Luhan duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Sehun belum masuk daritadi karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Sehun. Luhan tadi masuk duluan karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi, sedangkan Sehun masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Sehun akhirnya masuk. Luhan masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?"

Hening.

Sehun menatapnya lama sekali, lalu menjawab singkat. "Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya sekarang. Luhan tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Sehun adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Luhan merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini.

Luhan bagaimanapun juga menyimpan ketakutan kalau dia akan mengecewakan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah bergitu dewasa dan berpengalaman dibanding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun, Luhan baru dua puluh empat tahun, sedangkan Sehun tigapuluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga.

"Belum tidur?" Sehun masih berdiri di dekat meja rias, dan mulai melepas dasi, jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Luhan menggeleng, tersenyum malu-malu, "Belum, aku menunggumu."

Mata Sehun tampak menajam, lelaki itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur duluan." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan masih tertegun, bingung akan perubahan nada suara Sehun kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Sehun lelah?

Ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir ke sana." gumamnya kasar, membuat Luhan bergegas naik ke atas ranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya, dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Sehun lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Luhan menoleh hendak bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

 _Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apakah Sehun kelelahan? Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari? Mungkinkah Luhan telah menyinggung Sehun tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan? Kenapa?_

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Luhan. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menatap punggung tegap Sehun

Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Sehun tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk bingung, Luhan memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata.

Malam pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada...

…..

Pagi hari ketika Luhan membuka mata, dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya. Sejenak dia agak kaget berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya, rumah Sehun...

Dengan gugup Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, mencari Sehun tentu saja. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Sehun sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Luhan tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya, dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya. Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Chanyeol, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Luhan untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Luhan melangkah berdiri dari ranjang. Apakah Sehun ada di luar untuk sarapan? Kenapa Sehun tidak membangunkannya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya?

Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa penat setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar kamar Sehun.

Suasana rumah Sehun tampak lengang. Kamar Sehun berada di lantai dua, dan tidak ada siapapun di situ. Dengan ragu Luhan menuruni tangga melangkah turun, ada seorang pelayan di sana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?" tanya Luhan pelan, masih merasa ragu mengklaim Sehun sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat, "Tuan Sehun sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, Nyonya."

"Berangkat kemana?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Sehun berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibukkah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya? Setahu Luhan, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Luhan mengira Sehun akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Sehun ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Luhan yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam?

Dan Sehun juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Luhan masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Sehun semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Sehun lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi.

 _Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh, hanya untuk pergi bekerja?_

Luhan diam termangu. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba saja, Sehun juga terasa sangat asing baginya.

...

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Luhan mengangkat teleponnya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama." Bisiknya, dia memang selalu jujur kepada Chanyeol dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu,

"Apa?" suara Chanyeol di seberang sana tampak terkejut, "Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?'

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon, Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah, kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Chanyeol tertawa, "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan seorang bos besar." Candanya. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan ditebus di saat bulan madu kalian.

 _Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu._ Luhan membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya di seberang sana, sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh.. iya..apa?" gumam Luhan gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu."

Sejenak Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, dia lalu berdeham karena gugup, "Eh... aku belum tahu." Gumamnya pelan, "Sehun belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan," Ada nada menggoda di suara Chanyeol, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau eksotis yang luar biasa indahnya, kabari aku ya Luhan."

Luhan memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Pasti Chanyeol." Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Luhan. Batin Luhan sedikit tenang ketika Chanyeol mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk meng _handle_ tugas merawat rumah kaca Luhan. Teman Chanyeol itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Luhan sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, masih bingung akan sikap Sehun sejak semalam. Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, bahwa Sehun ingin memberinya kejutan? Di film-film yang dilihatnya, orang-orang kadang bersikap aneh dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan. Misalnya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkomplot untuk berpura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.

Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya?

...

Sampai dengan siang hari, Luhan terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dengan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi kalau dia ke rumah kaca, Chanyeol pasti akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Luhan pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi, tiak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah, Sehun selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, tidak ada satupun pesan dari Sehun kepadanya, _Apakah Sehun sedang benar-benar sibuk?_

Luhan sungguh tergoda untuk menelepon Sehun, tetapi dia takut siapa tahu akan mengganggu Sehun yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting.

Dengan pedih Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila.

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, meraih tasnya dan memanggil taxi.

" _Garden Cafe._ Gumamnya, menyebut tempat Luhan biasanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sana. Secangkir teh hijau hangat mungkin bisa membantu menghapuskan kegalauannya.

...

Cafe itu sangat cocok dengan namanya, ' _Garden Cafe'_ , nuansa taman sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya. Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam cafe. Dan Luhan sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan cafe ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di cafe ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca Luhan.

Albert, sang pelayan setengah baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang,

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di sini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Luhan merasa malu.

Dia mencoba menggelak dari pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Albert tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkan mata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih sangat menyukai harum aroma teh hijau ini, apalagi teh hijau dari Garden Cafe. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Luhan selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya andalah satu-satunya yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat suasana sedang panas." Albert melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Luhan tertawa, "Kata orang, teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan."

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Albert tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu Luhan." Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan kalau menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Apa?" Luhan langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Albert memang selalu menarik, lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Luhan terpana,

"Rahasia."

"Apa?" Luhan mengernyit makin dalam mendengar jawaban Albert,

Albert tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia." Ditatapnya Luhan dengan serius, "Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadau dengan melati datang kepadamu, aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencincipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citarasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati di dalam minuman ini."

"Wow." Luhan terpesona mendengar penjelasan Albert, "Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Luhan tergelak, "Luar biasa memang pemikiranmu, Albert."

Albert terkekeh, "Kadang atasan saya bilang bahwa pikiran saya terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang, "Tetapi sekarang atasan saya sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes cara berpikir saja, sejak dia menikah. Dia terlalu sibuk berbahagia, menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya. Semua pengantin baru sepertinya tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain." Albert mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Luhan."

Sementara itu Luhan tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol bahwa semua pengantin baru tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Diliriknya ponselnya yang masih sepi dalam keheningan. Luhan menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang menggayuti hatinya.

...

Pada akhirnya Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Chanyeol, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Chanyeol sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Luhan, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali bolak-balik antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya dan dua adik perempuannya.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, menyerupai adik dan kakak. Keluarga Chanyeol juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ibunya meninggal, otomatis keluarga Chanyeol mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

Ibu Chanyeol selalu berharap lebih akan hubungan Luhan dengan Chanyeol, maklum ia tidak tahu jati diri yang disembunyikan Chanyeol sebagai seorang gay. Berkali-kali dia menyinggung betapa senangnya jika mempunyai menantu seperti Luhan. Tetapi kemudian ketika Luhan merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Sehun, dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan melebihi sahabat. Dan bahkan kemudian ibu Chanyeollah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Luhan, membuat Luhan terharu karena Ibu Chanyeol bertindak seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Luhan berjingkat karena kaget.

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo _fast food_ di tangannya. Luhan melirik makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol dan mencibir.

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tiap hari mengkonsumsi _fast food_ semacam itu." Gumamnya,

Chanyeol tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Luhan. Dia melangkah mendahului Luhan memasuki bagian depan rumah Luhan yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?'

Luhan menjawab asal untuk mengihindari kecurigaan Chanyeol, "Sehun ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan menengok rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?" Suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan." Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor, dan Chanyeol meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke meja. Dia menarik makanannya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Luhan yang memandang ngeri pada pesanan makanan Chanyeol.

"Mau?" Chanyeol menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Luhan, tahu persis bahwa Luhan adalah maniak makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bingung."

Chanyeol menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Sehun." Pipi Luhan memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kebanyakan pengantin baru memang suka bersikap aneh, Luhan...Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya perkawinan."

Luhan mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam perkawinan saja."

Chanyeol tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami perkawinan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan perkawinanmu."

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan terenyuh di benak Luhan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpenampilan seperti gay, dia tidak lembut atau bersikap seperti perempuan. Tubuhnya gagah dan penampilannya jantan seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Chanyeol harus berpura-pura dan mengingkari jati dirinya, apalagi mengingat bahwa ibu Chanyeol sering sekali mendesak anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang ibu Chanyeol, Luhan teringat akan ibunya, ibunya yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Yang selalu Luhan kenang dari ibunya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah seandainya ibunya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Luhan meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa ibunya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

...

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Sehun menyambut Luhan di ruang tamu, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Eh.. karena tidak ada pekerjaan, aku.. aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" Tatapan Sehun menjadi tajam. "Menemui Chanyeol?"

"Iya, dan juga menengok rumah kacaku, Chanyeol mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Chanyeol dari pikiranmu? Aku muak kalau kau selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah ini. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, pada keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Sehun melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Luhan merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti diremas, matanya terasa panas, tetapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. Apakah Sehun cemburu kepada Chanyeol dan juga kepada rumah kacanya?

Hati Luhan meragu, tetapi... sepertinya dulu Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua?

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **a/n:**

haiiiiiii….

Duh saya kayaknya punya kebiasaan deh, chap pertama selalu kurang sempurnya. Harusnya chap pertama kemarin tuh prolog xD haha

Udah sih ya, tanpa banyak cincong sok atuh di baca

Eh jan lupa review ya sayang xD (jangan baper dipanggil sayang)


	3. Chapter 3

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan melangkah mengikuti Sehun memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba-tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Sehun benar-benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Dan Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sehun yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa engkau marah-marah kepadaku, Sehun?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. Bukankah dulu Sehun berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Luhan?

Tetapi Sehun tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Luhan, ditatapnya Luhan dengan sinis, "Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya malah mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Luhan memucat mendengar tuduhan Sehun, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri, " Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Chanyeol, aku ingin menengok rumah kacaku."

"Alasan." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan merendahkan, "Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Aku berkerja kau pikir untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang akan selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi perempuan cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja."

Kata-kata kasar Sehun sekali lagi telah membuat hati Luhan terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Sehun..?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Sehun tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Luhan, dia menatap dingin, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi seorang perempuan kampung dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan malahan sibuk menjalin _affair_ dengan lelaki lain." Mata Sehun tampak kejam menatapnya, "Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimanapun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Sehun?" kali ini Luhan tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Sehun melangkah ke pintu, sebelum ke luar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

…..

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Sehun sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun? Apa salah Luhan sehingga Sehun setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya? Benak Luhan berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun. Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Luhan masuk ke kamar, Sehun masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Luhan.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Luhan mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.

Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Sehun pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Sehun akan semakin merendahkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Luhan adalah perempuan dewasa, bukan remaja lagi yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi. Luhan harus bisa berbicara dengan Sehun dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Sehun memang benar-benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Luhan akan menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay dan Sehun tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, begitu ada kesempatan.

…..

Sehun memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Sehun menatapnya tenang,

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Baekhyun sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, tuan. Beliau bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Sehun bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Baekhyun sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Sehun. Baekhyun kebanyakan hanya mau makan kalau disuapi oleh Sehun.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, beliau meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

Bagus, dengan langkah tergesa Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau. Sehun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Baekhyun, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Baekhyun, batin Sehun dengan sedih.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Baekhyun merasakan perbedaannya? Sehun kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Sehun persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Sehun meremas pundak Baekhyun dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai sayang, kata pelayan kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Baekhyun ketika merasakan kehadiran Sehun.

"Sehun? Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Sehun di pundaknya, "Kangen."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baekhyun, sangat, tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?" Dengan lembut Sehun memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Baekhyun, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Baekhyun ketika menunduk menatap Sehun yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah kalau Sehun salah memegangnya, Baekhyun akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasanya, Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Saatnya makin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang...

…..

Luhan pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Luhan menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Seumur hidupnya Luhan tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Sehun ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar-kamar yang lain di rumah itu, dan Luhan mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah itu dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Sehun pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanya mengikuti perintah Sehun tadi dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?

Haruskah Luhan bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Sehun menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Luhan tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Sehun kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Sehun bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Chanyeol. Dan setelah Sehun tenang, Luhan akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun, kenyataan tentang Chanyeol dan bahwa Sehun sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Chanyeol.

Tetapi ternyata penantian Luhan sia-sia. Malam itu ternyata Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah.

…..

Luhan bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, semalam setelah menunggu berjam-jam dan menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah. Luhan menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat sendirian, benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela napas, Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada pengantin berbahagia yang bangun tidur dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya...

Luhan merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menangis._

Luhan harus mencari tahu kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sehun yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang dicintainya. Dan Luhan tidak mau diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Luhan melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan lengkap sudah disiapkan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba perut Luhan berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya omelet dan nasi goreng yang tersedia di sana. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan _alarm_ yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Sehun pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk makan.

Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit, dan meskipun Luhan tidak selera makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan sedikit omelet dan sayuran untuk mengganjal perutnya. Luhan tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang.

Sehun pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Luhan sudah berhasil menyelesaikan makannya yang dipaksakan dilakukannya meski dia tidak berselera. Suara khas mobil Sehun yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Luhan menegang. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah-langkah Sehun tampak tergesa menaiki tangga. Luhan mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sudut sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Sehun? Apakah karena penghinaan Sehun begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi perempuan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan membuatnya terkesiap. Sehun berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau entah apapun itu yang seolah membuat Sehun sangat marah dan membencinya?

Ekspresi Sehun tidak tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Luhan,

"Kau pindah dari kamar."

Luhan mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Sehun yang tajam, "Ya." _Sesuai permintaanmu._ Batin Luhan melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Sehun, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Luhan. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus," Suara Sehun sangat dingin hingga Luhan terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, Sehun?" Luhan mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang di sana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Sehun yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malahan seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Sehun bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Luhan, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Luhan bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, dia tegar. Kalau memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Sehun bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Sehun, Luhan akan berjuang supaya bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Luhan tenang.

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya, "Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang ketika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Sehun mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Luhan otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Chanyeol kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Chanyeol bukan kekasihku." Luhan menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar, "Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Sehun? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Sehun terpaku, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terpaku, "Perempuan cerdik." Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan menceraikanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Kalau aku menceraikanmu, kau akan mendapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku kepadamu, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Mata Sehun menyipit, "Tidak akan ada perceraian." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti yang sebelumnya, Sehun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

…..

Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Sehun pergi lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Luhan sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas. Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Luhan masih berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Sehunnya yang dulu sudah kembali.

Ada apa dengan Sehun? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Luhan. Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perbuat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Sehun kepada Chanyeol, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Sehun. Apapun itu Luhan harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri di sini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas segalanya. Luhan mengambil resiko menyulut kemarahan Sehun yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Chanyeol, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun toh sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Luhan sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Sehun sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dipencetnya nama Chanyeol di ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Luhan menunggu. Pada deringan ke tiga Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya,

"Luhan?" suara Chanyeol yang lembut terdengar di seberang.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

JENG JEEENG…. Uda bisa liat permasalahannya belum? Kalo belum, nantikan chap selanjutnya. Eheheheheeh

Saya sekarang kalo update se moodnya dan se sempatnya aja deh. Soalnya kalo di jadwal biasanya pas banget ga punya kuota :""

Jadi, kadang seminggu update 2x kadang sekali kadang ga update. Hehe

Met malem minggu sayang :* (jangan baper dipanggil sayang) ahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Dendam yang terpelihara pada akhirnya akan menggerogotimu pelan, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa?" Chanyeol hampir berteriak di seberang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Luhan yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang ada di otak Sehun?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, Chanyeol. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia... aku hampir yakin kalau dia.. membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Chanyeol mendesah pelan, Luhan hampir bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia membencimu Luhan, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus." Suara Chanyeol berubah prihatin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Jangan Chanyeol." Luhan berseru cepat, "Pada awalnya kupikir kalau Sehun cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya kalau aku..."

"Yah, dia memang belum tahu Chanyeol... dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Luhan mendesah pedih, "Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Chanyeol sedang berpikir keras.

"Sehun sungguh keterlaluan." Chanyeol menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Luhan, keluargaku. Kalau Sehun bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku."

…..

Sehun membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Luhan, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Baekhyun dirawat, melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Satpam perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Sehun memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikirkan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencananya sudah mengarah ke arah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Luhan semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Sehun pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Luhan dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Luhan dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Luhan sadari. Tetapi... semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa. Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak! Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Luhan pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Baekhyun... kesakitan yang dialami Baekhyun... Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan dengan pembalasan dendam ini.

Sehun mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

 _Luhan_. Perempuan itu, dengan keluguannya telah dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya. Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Sehun memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Luhan, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat perempuan itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya. Hal itu juga mencegah Luhan kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Chanyeol yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Luhan, dan mencibir.

Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak perempuan gampangan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Luhan menikah dengannya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ingatannya akan Luhan yang langsung mengunjungi Chanyeol dihari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Luhan pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Chanyeol karena sikap Sehun. Tiba-tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

…..

Pada akhirnya Luhan tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Sehun yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun akan pulang hari ini. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca. Dari dulu, Luhan sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut.

Kadangkala Luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Luhan mampir ke Garden Cafe, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari cafe ini. Cafe ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Luhan melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, di dekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana cafe tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayanipengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Albert sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan cafe untuk menghampirinya,

"Pengantin baru ada di sini lagi." Albert tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Albert mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada pastry apel dan keju yang baru keluar dari oven."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau." Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perkawinannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Sehun? Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Luhan begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Sehun. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sehun dari pernikahan ini?_

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring pastry yang masih panas yang menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Luhan meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Luhan teringat akan filosofi Albert tentang teh hijau, dan dia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Luhan akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang menelepon,

"Halo Chanyeol."

" _Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga._ "

"Aku mampir di Garden Cafe untuk makan siang." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum miring.

" _Teh hijau lagi?_ " Chanyeol tergelak, " _Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas atau hujan. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak._ "

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Luhan mengernyit, membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

" _Oke Luhan, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung._ "

…..

Chanyeol sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Luhan,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol menarikkan kursi bagi Luhan untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Sehun sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang berusaha menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini Luhan?"

"Menjebakku?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Sehun yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian baru seumur jagung." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Luhan dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu."

Hati Luhan terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Sehun kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya. Bahwa Luhan adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Sehun tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggu untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan?

"Aku akan mencari tahu Luhan. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Sehun, Chanyeol, dia... dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin _affair_ di belakangnya."

"Itu konyol." Chanyeol menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Luhan memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya, Chanyeol... sangat mencintai Sehun, tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun... tapi...aku..." Suara Luhan serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan sesak di dadanya, sebutir air mata bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan,

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan, lalu memeluk Luhan yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Oh sayangku.. kasihan sekali dirimu, sayang." Chanyeol memeluk Luhan, dan Luhan menumpahkan segala tangisannya di sana, di pelukan lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

…..

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan kalau berduaan."

Suara dingin itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa marah.

"Sehun?"

"Aku muak melihat bukti ketidaksetiaanmu ini Luhan." Sehun menggeram marah, "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Sehun merenggut lengan Luhan, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Chanyeol langsung meradang, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Luhan yang bebas dan menahannya, "Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu." Chanyeol menarik Luhan dari cengkeraman Sehun dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik, "Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja melihat _affair_ yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Sehun beralih kepada Luhan, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol, "Pulang Luhan. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu mengena. Karena Sehun adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Luhan, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Luhan gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Sehun, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Sehun yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Luhan melangkah keluar dari lindungan Chanyeol dan maju mendekati Sehun,

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan serak, "Jangan!"

Luhan menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Sehun merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

…..

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Sehun terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan marah. Sementara itu Luhan begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Sehun.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Luhan sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Sehun. Oh, Sehun tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Sehun marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Sehun adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Luhan entah kenapa yakin Sehun tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarahan fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Luhan adalah serangan verbal Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan mencintai Sehun, dan kata-kata kasar Sehun kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyetir dan bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Sehun? Chanyeol bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Sehun melirik sinis ke arah Luhan, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis. "Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan analisa tentang diriku."

Luhan menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Sehun, "Sudah kubilang Chanyeol bukan kekasihku, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa, dia seorang _gay_."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus,

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Luhan. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Chanyeol, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia _gay_ dan dia merahasiakannya sudah sejak lama."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol _gay_. Tetapi maaf saja Luhan, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Sehun?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Luhan, duduk di sini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Sehun mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Membiarkan perempuan itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Luhan muncul suatu keputusan bulat. Buat apa mempertahankan perkawinan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai ini?

…..

Ketika Sehun memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar dan memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Luhan sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Luhan dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sehun, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya,

"Sakit Sehun!" Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Sehun tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Luhan.

Mereka menuju kamar Luhan, bukan kamar utama, Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Luhan masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Luhan, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Luhan langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sehun, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya? Mungkinkah Sehun sekejam itu?

"Kumohon jangan." Luhan bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia." Sehun maju selangkah membuat Luhan langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan,

"Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari posisimu."

"Jangan Sehun." Luhan bergumam lagi, berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Luhan, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Luhan mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Sehun mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Sehun, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat, dan apalah dayanya, seorang perempuan lemah dibawah kuasa lelaki yang sedang penuh kemarahan?

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Luhan berubah menjadi air mata, air mata sakit hati dan penderitaan. Ketika suaminya akhirnya merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan, tidak mempedulikan kesakitan dan tangisan permohonannya.

Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Luhan. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Luhan hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ibunya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Luhan menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Luhan menggingit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

"Ibu... aku diperkosa..." rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Luhan memanggil nama ibunya, merindukan pelukan ibunya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian dan sebatang kara.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

yuhuuuu, tuh kan hayoloh uda tau problemnya belum? Masih belum? Tunggu chap selanjutnya yeth xD

see, saya lagi mood makanya ini update lagi. Hahahahaha

jan lupa ripiu ya cyin.

Ehm, btw bunda lulu kesian, diperkosa sama ayah


	5. Chapter 5

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Dendam dan rahasia biasanya bersahabat. Orang yang menyimpan dendam, pasti menyimpan rahasia kelam, jauh di dalam hatinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun bermimpi malam itu, mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi, menyakitinya. Dia bermimpi berteriak untuk mencegah, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dia berteriak-teriak menghampiri Baekhyun yang terkapar penuh darah... darah itu begitu banyak memenuhi tangannya, bersumber dari kepala Baekhyun.

Dan ketika kemudian darah itu semakin banyak dan banyak, Sehun menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, bahwa dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Akhir mimpinya selalu sama, dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan panik Sehun tergeragap, terenggut paksa dari mimpinya yang lelap. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal.

Mimpi itu yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya dan menyiksanya, seandainya waktu itu dia sadar akan sikap aneh Baekhyun, seandainya dia bisa menebak dan memberikan sedikit perhatian kepada Baekhyun untuk mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Seandainya saja...

Sehun mendesah keras, manusia memang hanya bisa berandai-andai ketika sudah dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam.

Seperti malam kemarin. Jantung Sehun berdenyut. Dia telah merenggut istrinya dengan kasar. Masih teringat jelas jeritan dan permohonan Luhan yang penuh air mata memohon kepadanya agar tersadar, tangisan Luhan sejenak membuatnya ragu. Tetapi kemudian dia membayangkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menderita, buta dan lumpuh, kehilangan kemampuan otaknya sehingga mengganggu mentalnya. Baekhyun yang menanggung semua kepedihan sampai tak kuat lagi, dan semua itu gara-gara Luhan.

Dan Sehunpun pada akhirnya bertindak kejam, memperlakukan Luhan dengan kejam, untuk memuaskan dendamnya, untuk membuat Luhan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Pembalasan dendamnya harus setimpal, sakitnya harus sama. Ini adalah dendam Baekhyun, dendamnya juga, dan masih akan ada banyak lagi kesakitan yang akan ditimpakan Sehun kepada Luhan.

 _Luhan harus menerimanya._

Tetapi... kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin menekan perasaannya? Membuatnya sesak dan tidak mampu menahan rasa.

…..

Luhan menangis semalaman dengan tubuh sakit dan perih, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Ketika bangun, dengan tertatih dia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun kepadanya.

Dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tubuhnya dengan bersih, menggosok kulitnya di pancuran kamar mandi sampai terasa sakit. Seolah semua itu bisa menghilangkan sisa penghinaan dan sikap merendahkan yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan Luhan sudah tidak mampu menangis lagi.

Cukup sudah! Dia sungguh yakin bahwa memang Sehun tidak mencintainya dan tidak pernah mencintainya, entah karena apa lelaki itu menikahinya, yang pasti bukan karena cinta.

Luhan memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai merapikan pakaiannya di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Perkawinan ini sejak awal memang diperuntukkan untuk membuat Luhan menderita. Air matanya menetes, semua yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya, kelembutan itu, kasih sayang dan tatapan mata penuh cinta itu, semuanya adalah kebohongan.

Hati Luhan terasa sakit, dia tidak mampu lagi menahan kebencian Sehun yang tanpa alasan. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini, segera.

"Mau kemana?" Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa peringatan, membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget dan menyesal kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk menguncinya.

Sehun berdiri di sana, lelaki itu sudah mandi dan bercukur, memakai jas kerjanya siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Luhan menatap Sehun, dan merasakan masih ada sebersit cinta yang berdenyut di benaknya untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki yang semalam telah melakukan hal yang intim kepadanya...dengan pemaksaan dan sikap kejam. Dengan tegar Luhan memalingkan wajah dan memfokuskan diri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Hening. Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata mengancam,

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku kemarin Luhan? Bahwa aku akan mengejarmu, dan menghancurkanmu? Bukan hanya dirimu tetapi juga Chanyeol, dan seluruh keluarga Chanyeol kalau perlu."

Keluarga Chanyeol, ibunya dan adik-adik Chanyeol semuanya bagaikan keluarga Luhan sendiri. Ketika ibunya meninggal dan Luhan ditinggalkan sebatang kara, yang mengurusinya adalah ibu Chanyeol, perempuan itu tak segan-segan mengajak Luhan menginap di rumahnya ketika dia sedang berada dalam masa berduka. Rumah mereka memang hanya dibatasi pagar tembok pendek sehingga mereka bisa saling berkunjung dengan cepat, dan ketika Luhan pada akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di rumah peninggalan ibunya sendirian, Ibu Chanyeol selalu menengok dan mengiriminya makanan, dan menjaganya ketika Luhan sakit layaknya ibunya sendiri. Begitupun dengan dua adik perempuan Chanyeol yang keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah, SMU dan SMP, keduanya juga sangat menyayangi Luhan dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak mereka sendiri.

Luhan tidak akan tahan kalau Sehun melakukan kekejaman kepada keluarga Chanyeol, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Chanyeol dan keluarganya?" Luhan berucap pelan, berusaha tampak kuat di depan Sehun. Dia harus kuat, kalau tidak lelaki itu akan semakin merendahkan dan menyakitinya.

"Apapun. Aku bisa menghancurkan bisnismu, aku bisa menghancurkan kelurga Chanyeol semauku. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki seorang ibu yang sudah tua dan dua adik perempuan yang masih kecil." Senyuman Sehun tampak kejam, "Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada ibu Chanyeol kalau tiba-tiba kedua anak perempuannya diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang tak dikenal sepulang sekolahnya."

Luhan terkesiap hingga berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Sehun dengan kaget dan tak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tega melakukannya?" tanyanya kaget.

Sehun berdiri di sana dan menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi, "Bukankah aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku akan melakukan ancamanku sepenuh hati? Hati-hati Luhan, aku tidak pernah main-main. Jadi sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang kalau mau pergi dari rumah ini, karena orang-orang yang menolongmu, orang-orang terdekatmu, mereka akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku bertahan di rumah ini sedangkan kau begitu membenciku?" Luhan menatap Sehun, penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Sementara itu Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan, lalu entah kenapa mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi,

"Karena hukumanmu belum selesai, Luhan. Kau baru boleh pergi kalau kau sudah menerima semua hukumanmu."

Ketika Sehun pergi, Luhan tertegun dengan rasa bingung yang menderanya. Hukuman? Apa maksud Sehun dengan hukuman? Dan kenapa dia harus dihukum?

Luhan menatap pakaian yang sudah diaturnya di tas dengan ragu. Kalau dia pergi, keselamatan Chanyeol dan keluarganya yang menjadi taruhannya. Luhan tidak mau orang-orang terluka tanpa dirinya. Sehun yang sekarang tampak begitu jahat dan menakutkan. Mungkin memang Luhan harus mengorbankan dirinya

…..

"Kau harus meninggalkan Sehun." Pagi itu Chanyeol meneleponnya, semalam lelaki itu meneleponnya berkali-kali, tetapi Luhan terlalu sibuk menangis kesakitan dan tidak mampu mengangkatnya.

Sekarang Luhan sudah menenangkan diri, bertekad untuk menghadapi semuanya. Inilah resiko yang harus dia ambil, dia menikahi Sehun atas keputusannya sendiri, karena dia tertipu oleh sikap manis dan cinta palsu Sehun. Sekarang Luhan terjebak dalam kebencian Sehun yang entah karena apa. Dan dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dan melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, Chanyeol."

"Tetapi sikapnya kasar sekali kemarin, menarik lenganmu seperti itu." Chanyeol tampak geram, "Aku tidak akan pernah sekasar itu kepada perempuan manapun."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba dia rindu kehidupan damainya yang dulu, ketika dia bisa menikmati hari yang tenang dibalik warna hijau dan keindahan bunga-bunga dirumah kacanya. Sekarang bahkan untuk mengunjungi rumah kacanya sendiripun Luhan tidak berani,

"Aku akan mencoba mencari penjelasan dari semua ini, Chanyeol... semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Sehun tidak mau menjelaskan kepadaku, tetapi aku akan menemukan cara."

"Jadi kau tidak mau keluar dari rumah itu?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah, "Perkawinan ini kuambil dengan keputusanku sendiri, tanpa pemaksaan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menanggung resiko atas keputusanku." Dan aku juga tidak mau Sehun melukaimu dan keluargamu.

Chanyeol terdiam di seberang sana, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Luhan, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mendesah,

"Kalau keadaan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, berjanjilah untuk meminta bantuanku."

"Ya, Chanyeol."

"Hati-hati ya, dan hubungi aku terus."

"Baik Chanyeol."

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian dalam menghadapi semuanya.

…..

Yang dilakukan oleh Luhan pertama kali adalah mencari informasi. Dia memasuki ruang kerja Sehun diam-diam, yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Para pelayan mungkin tidak akan mencurigainya, toh dia kan istri Sehun jadi dia berhak berada di mana saja di rumah ini.

Luhan sudah memperkirakan bahwa dia bebas menjelajahi rumah ini sampai sore. Berdasarkan kebiasaan, dia tahu bahwa Sehun baru akan pulang malam nanti. Jadi Luhan punya waktu panjang untuk mencari informasi.

Sejenak Luhan berdiri ragu sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Sehun yang besar dan luas, yang didominasi oleh perabot kayu yang maskulin. Ada rak besar di sudut ruangan berisi buku-buku, dan ada meja besar ditengah ruangan, dengan lemari kaca di belakangnya. Luhan bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tetapi kemudian dia melangkah menuju meja besar itu dan memeriksa laci-lacinya, biasanya orang menyimpan hal-hal pribadi dan rahasia di laci mejanya. Luhan hanya berharap bahwa laci itu tidak dikunci.

Pelan Luhan mencoba membuka laci pertama meja kerja Sehun, tetapi terkunci. Dengan kecewa dia mencoba membuka laci yang lain, tetapi semuanya terkunci. Dia mendesah dan menghela napas kesal. Duduk di atas kursi besar milik Sehun. Berusaha untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba membuka laci-laci yang lain. Tetapi percuma karena semuanya terkunci.

Dahinya mengerut, pantas saja pintu ruang kerjanya tidak terkunci. Sehun rupanya sudah memastikan semua berkasnya entah apapun itu, aman terkunci di laci ruang kerjanya.

Mata Luhan memandang sekeliling, selain laci mejanya sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkannya, ruang kerja Sehun tampak steril. Bahkan meja kerjanya yang besar dan dilapisi kaca hitam ini bersih tanpa ada selembar kertaspun di atasnya. Hanya ada kotak berisi alat tulis seperti pena, penggaris, dan beberapa pensil di sana.

Luhan memikirkan tentang kertas, dan terpaku ketika melihat ujung kecil kertas berwarna putih yang terselip tak kentara di laci nomor tiga meja. Dia berusaha menariknya, meskipun agak kesulitan. Gerakannya malahan membuat kertas itu sedikit masuk ke dalam.

Luhan mengambil penggaris yang ada di atasmeja dan berusaha mengorek-korek kertas itu. Semakin lama usahanya semakin membuahkan hasil, kertas itu bisa ditariknya keluar.

Ternyata itu bukan kertas biasa. Dia tebal dan kaku, itu adalah sebuah foto. Luhan membalik kertas itu dan di depannya, tampaklah foto Sehun. Foto Sehun sedang tertawa dan memeluk seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, sepertinya mereka sebaya.

Dan mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat bahagia.

…..

Sehun memasuki rumah mewah di pinggiran kota tempat Baekhyun dirawat, dia terbiasa mampir ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya,

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun sedang duduk di halaman belakang dan menatap taman bunga mereka malam itu. Perawatnya menyelimuti pangkuannya dengan selimut tebal dan memakaikan jaket rajutan yang hangat kepadanya.

"Hai Baekhyun, aku datang."

Mata Baekhyun tampak kosong, perempuan itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bereaksi atas kedatangan Sehun.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun mendekat, berlutut di depan kursi roda Baekhyun, "Kenapa, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pipi perempuan itu. Semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Sehun..." Baekhyun berbisik lirih, "Sehun..." tangisnya semakin keras dan dia terisak-isak.

Sehun mengernyit pedih dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat, "Sayang... jangan ingat-ingat lagi, jangan kau ingat lagi..."

Tetapi rupanya Baekhyun sedang mengingat. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa akan ada fase di mana Baekhyun akan mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Akan ada fase lain dimana Baekhyun seolah-olah 'kosong' tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi. Dan akan ada fase dimana seluruh emosi Baekhyun tertumpah dan dia mengamuk, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Fase yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika Baekhyun mengingat kenangan buruk yang penuh darah itu, menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menangis menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Sehun tidak tahan melihatnya, dia memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di dadanya. Tangis Baekhyun selalu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, seolah jantungnya dicabut paksa dan rongga dadanya dipaksa kosong.

Tangisan Baekhyun telah menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit, menumbuhkan dendam yang tak bertepi, mendorong Sehun sampai di batas nuraninya dan berbuat kejam kepada Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan kenangan itu membanjirinya, kenangan akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

eh, ini uda keliatan masalahnya belum sih ya? Saya lupa malah. Hahaha intinya, selalu tunggu chap selanjutnya yaw

aslinya, bikin light killer itu jauuuuuh lebih gampang dibanding perjanjian hati. Makanya light killer cepet update. Bahahahahah apalagi editnya, gampang banget yang light killer

oke gapake lama, cuss review :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

 **P.S:**

 **Xiao Lu** dan **Luhan** adalah orang yang **berbeda**

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak berbalas."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ingatan Sehun melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip. Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Sehun sangat tampan, dan Baekhyun begitu cantiknya.

Sehun tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

Ibunya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. Ayahnya apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Sehun seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang ayahnya sedikitpun. Pernah Sehun di waktu kecil ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun, berlari gembira, menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan sesama pejabatnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai rapornya bagus, ingin membanggakan diri kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh menyakitkan bagi anak sekecil dirinya. Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Sehun mengganggunya. Sejak saat itu Sehun kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Sehun memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari ayahnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja ayahnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang ayah tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Baekhyun mencoba. Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ayahnya. Baekhyun melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Baekhyun pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Baekhyun hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dan bahkan setelah Baekhyun seperti itupun, sang ayah hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia memberi setumpuk beban kepada Baekhyun agar menggugurkan kandungannya, menghina Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu sibuk kembali dengan kesibukan bisnis dan jabatannya.

Lain dengan Sehun, dia marah luar biasa kepada Baekhyun, dia berteriak kepada Baekhyun malam itu bahwa usaha Baekhyun, apapun itu, untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Ayahnya tidak mencintai mereka. Bahkan kalau mereka matipun, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan peduli.

Kata-kata Sehun bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang ayah memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

Malam itu juga, Baekhyun terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil.

Sehun masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia sedang berjalan ke depan, kemudian tubuh Baekhyun jatuh di hadapannya. Ayahnya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan ibunya sedang liburan ke luar negeri.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh di hadapannya, terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Sehun berlari, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Leana sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah _ambulance_ datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Baekhyun keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Baekhyun yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Sehun telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat telah bersama-sama dalam rahim ibunya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap ayahnya, yang tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencintai dan memuja ayahnya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Sehun, sang ayah bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Baekhyun. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Baekhyun adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Sehun membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Sehun membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang perempuan, perempuan muda yang cantik, yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang perempuan itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah perempuan itu.

Sehun menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Baekhyun telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Sehun menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, ayah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Xiao Lu. Tetapi karena Xiao Lu berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua ayah anda, kakek dan nenek anda, memisahkan mereka. Ayah anda kemudian menikah dengan mama anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat." Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Sehun, tetapi wajah Sehun tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Baekhyun lahir, ayah anda bertemu lagi dengan Xiao Lu, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."

 _Karena itulah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil._ Sehun langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kemudian Xiao Lu mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan ayah anda." Lanjut sang penyelidik, "Xiao Lu mengatakan bahwa ayah anda sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta ayah anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Xiao Lu kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Xiao Lu bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia."

Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak perempuan yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Baekhyun,

"Tetapi tidak demikian dengan ayah anda, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak perempuan ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian ayah anda tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Luhan. Dan yang membuat ayah anda yakin bahwa itu adalah anak kandungnya karena nama Luhan merupakan gabungan dari nama Xiao Lu dan nama ayah anda. Sepertinya ayah anda menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Nona Luhan kepadanya." Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya, "Suatu hari ayah anda sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Luhan di mejanya. Dan Nona Baekhyun menemukannya, lalu penasaran."

"Dan kemudian Baekhyun menyewamu?"

"Ya. Nona Baekhyun menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Baekhyun."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."

Dibulan itulah Baekhyun mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Sehun akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.

"Apakah menurutmu anak perempuan bernama Luhan ini adalah adikku?" Sehun langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Xiao Lu?

"Bukan." Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukan?" Sehun mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan ayahku dengan Xiao Lu, dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari ayahku? Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara, bukan?"

"Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Penyelidikan saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan ayah anda dengan Xiao Lu, saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Jadi Luhan ini bukan anak kandung ayahku?" Sehun mendengus mulai kesal, jadi ayahnya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?

Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Sehun semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.

"Tes DNA yang dilakukan ayah anda, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Luhan dibandingkan dengan DNA ayah anda. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Baekhyun dengan darah ayah anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok." Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Anda dan Nona Baekhyun entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung ayah anda."

Sehun membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah mamanya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?

Tetapi hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Sehun, kenapa ayahnya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi ayahnya, pengkhianatan isterinya yang tidak dicintainya.

Kalau begitu tentu saja wajar bagi ayahnya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Luhan, anak perempuan itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Sehun yakin sangat dicintainya.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada Baekhyun?"

Penyelidik itu menatap Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

…..

Pantas saja Baekhyun hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta ayahnya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya begitu memperhatikan Luhan dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

Bahkan sampai Baekhyun terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, ayahnya tetap tidak peduli.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Oh Astaga, kasihan Baekhyun, dia menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Baekhyun yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Sehun tahu.

Sehun merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Sehun berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Sehun hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan sekarang hati Sehun bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Baekhyun selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Sehun untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Malam itulah Sehun menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Sehun lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan ataupun perempuan bernama Xiao Lu itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Baekhyun. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Sehun semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Sehun membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Baekhyun di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Sehun dan perawat Baekhyun lengah. Baekhyun tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Sehun seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Baekhyun agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu _ambulance_ datang.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Sehun masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Baekhyun memanggil-manggil ayahnya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Sehun lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Sehun mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui ayahnya, mengemis perhatian ayahnya agar mau sekali saja menemui Baekhyun. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Baekhyun.

Yang didapatkannya kemudian hanyalah sikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan ayahnya menghina bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menyadari perbedaan apakah ayahnya atau orang lain yang memegang tangannya.

Dengan sakit hati, Sehun pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan ayahnya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Sehun mengawasi ketika ayahnya mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian ayahnya pulang, Sehun mengintip dan melihat Luhan di sana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Sehun dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. Ayahnya menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Baekhyun dan malahan datang hanya untuk mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi Xiao Lu dan anak perempuannya.

Sehari kemudian, Xiao Lu, ibu dari Luhan meninggal dunia. Sehun mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Xiao Lu, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan ayahnya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali ayahnya, Sehun melihat ayahnya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, ayahnya menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Baekhyun meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian ayahnya, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari ayahnya. Mereka memang bukan anak kandung ayahnya, tetapi mereka, terutama Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan.

Sehun mengawasi Luhan, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Baekhyun. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Xiao Lu, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, ayahnya menyetir sambil mabuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Luhan dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Luhan.

Sehun memakamkan ayahnya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk ayahnya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Luhan, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan smeua hal tentang Luhan. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Sehun tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Luhan, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Luhan. Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Luhan dan menjatuhkan Luhan ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Sehun membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Luhan nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Luhan ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia. Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Baekhyun. Luhan harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Sehun akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

Nih loh cans, gans, uda tau kan permasalahannya? Kalo belum tau, baca lagi dari atas. Bahahah

Buat yang kebiasaan bacanya di skip2, mohon diulang lagi dari atas. Biar ngerti permasalahannya apa.

OHIYA! Chap sebelumnya pada bilang sehun brengsek, jahat, dll. Jangan bully ayah plis, jangan bully calon suami saya TAT

Oke, tanpa banyak cincong karna saya musti ngoding lagi. Jan lupa review ya.

Bubay sayang :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Saat kau merasakan penyesalan ketika menyakiti orang yang kau benci. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar membencinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi, dan kau tidak boleh mengurus rumah kaca itu lagi." Sehun langsung mendatangi Luhan malam itu di kamarnya, seperti biasa masuk tanpa permisi dan bersikap angkuh.

Bagi Sehun, ini adalah salah satu rencana balas dendamnya, menahan Luhan dari segala hasrat yang disukainya. Sehun tahu Luhan sangat menyukai rumah kacanya, dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah kacanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi perempuan itu.

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan lelah, tiba-tiba Sehun memperhatikan bahwa Luhan tampak lebih pucat dan kelihatan sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menepis perasaan apapun itu yang sempat muncul. Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan, kalau dia ingin tujuannya tercapai, dia harus mampu bersikap kejam.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak berhak bertanya. Aku suamimu, apapun keputusanku kau harus mengikutinya."

 _Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan isterinya seperti ini?_ Tanpa sadar Luhan meringis perih,

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya Sehun? Untuk menyiksaku? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga kau seolah-olah ingin menghukumku?"

Sehun mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Geramnya, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau harus menurutinya." Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan mengancam, "Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi 'hukumanku' kepadamu?"

Luhan langsung terkesiap, kalimat lelaki itu menyiratkan akan pemerkosaan kejam yang dilakukannya malam itu kepada Luhan, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Oke." Gumamnya kemudian. "Silahkan hukum aku, kuharap kau puas dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan." Gumam Luhan sinis kemudian. Dia takut, dia sungguh takut Sehun akan memperkosanya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Luhan, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, ditambah dengan nyeri di hatinya, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Sehun... lelaki yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sangat dia cintai.

"Bagus." Sehun mengernyit, "Jangan coba-coba menemui Chanyeol, Luhan. ataupun meminta bantuannya. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini, semua mengawasimu. Dan kau akan menyesal kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau menghubungi Chanyeol."

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang keji itu, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Luhan tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, lagipula lelaki itu menghubunginya terus menerus, meskipun Luhan masih belum berani mengangkatnya, tetapi di malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah sudah beranjak tidur, Luhan mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menelusup dalam kegelapan masuk ke balik selimut, dan menelepon Chanyeol.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak ketika mendengar sapaan pertama Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, tetapi pegawai Sehun menahanku di gerbang, tidak memperbolehkanku masuk...kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Chanyeol bersikeras, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Luhan, kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dari suaramupun aku sudah bisa membaca bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja... Apakah Sehun berbuat kasar padamu?"

"Tidak." Luhan memejamkan mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai merembes di sana, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar. Tetapi ingatan akan pemerkosaan kasar yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya, dan kemudian ancamannya pada dirinya serta keluarga Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, suaranya gemetar ketika berucap, "Aku... aku mungkin tidak bisa ke rumah kaca untuk beberapa waktu..."

"Luhan.." Luhan bisa membayangkan Chanyeol meringis di sana, "Kau menangis, oh Astaga, dia mengancammu ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Aku... aku hanya ingin keadaan tenang dulu, semoga nanti aku bisa kembali ke rumah kaca."

"Luhan, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, pergilah dari sana, pulanglah kepada kami, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Luhan sungguh ingin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, bayangkan akan ancaman Sehun kepada ibu Chanyeol dan adik-adiknya membuat Luhan ngeri. Sehun akan membuktikan ancamannya, Luhan sudah tahu itu ketika pada akhirnya Sehun tega memperkosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol." Dengan perih Luhan mengusap air matanya, "Sampaikan salamku buat semuanya ya... aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Chanyeol masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, tetapi Luhan berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dia menutup teleponnya, lalu menangis, ditenggelamkannya air matanya di bantal, dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, larut dalam kesedihan dan sakit hatinya.

Tidak disadarnya tangisannya itu terdengar ke luar, ke arah Sehun yang tanpa sengaja berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya, melewati belokan lorong di ujung, tempat kamar Luhan berada.

Sehun langsung tertegun. Terpaku di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Tangisan perempuan itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya perih.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Sehun terasa perih, dia berdiri di sana, menunggu lama, sampai kemudian isakan Luhan menjadi pelan dan menghilang dalam keheningan.

 _Gadis itu menangis sampai ketiduran..._

Sambil menghela napas, Sehun melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta." Kali ini Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan, tempat Luhan sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, tidak berselera.

Luhan mengerutkan kening, "Pesta?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangkat dagunya, mengamati Luhan dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Aku sudah menyewa _event organizer_ untuk mengurus pesta ini, pesta ini kelas atas, biasanya kulakukan untuk menjamu para rekan bisnisku, akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan atas." Mata Sehun menelusuri tubuh Luhan dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, "Dan ya ampun, belilah pakaian yang bagus dan berkelas, kau sudah kuberi uang bulanan di kartumu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku di pesta itu." Gumam Sehun, sengaja bersikap kejam, lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang ekspresinya seperti habis di tampar.

Sehun memang benar, Luhan tidak punya baju bagus, dan dia memang tidak berkelas, yang dilakukan Luhan hanyalah berkebun, berkutat dengan tanah dan pupuk, mengurusi tanaman yang dicintainya – _yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya._

Luhan memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita berkelas yang dikenal oleh Sehun. Dengan perasaan pedih dan terhina, Luhan menghela napas panjang.

Dilihatnya gaun-gaunnya di dalam lemari, semuanya gaun yang dibeli berdasarkan fungsinya, bukan dari merk ataupun harganya. Dan dia memang tidak punya gaun pesta karena memang dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta. Ada satu baju pesta berumur lima tahun yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya, gaun itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu berwarna ungu di dada dan pinggangnya, tampak begitu sederhana.

 _Apakah gaun ini bisa dipakai di pesta yang kata Sehun "berkelas' itu?_

Matanya melirik ke arah kartu belanja yang diletakkan Sehun di meja riasnya entah kapan. Tergoda untuk memakai kartu itu, berbelanja pakaian yang bagus dan mahal lalu menunjukkan kepada Sehun bahwa dia bisa juga tampil berkelas dan Sehun tidak bisa mencemoohnya. Tetapi dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Setidaknya, kalau tidak bisa melawan Sehun, dia bisa memberontak dengan hal-hal kecil. Luhan tidak akan membeli gaun pesta baru. Biarlah dia memakai salah satu baju pestanya yang lama, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan menghadapinya dengan tegar.

Larut malam Sehun baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki itu baru pulang setelah jam sepuluh malam, hampir setiap harinya. Luhan hanya bisa menahan ingin tahunya, _benarkah Sehun pergi bekerja?_ Setahunya tidak ada orang yang bekerja dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, hanya orang gila kerja yang melakukannya.

 _Apakah Sehun menghindarinya? Ataukah dia ... menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang?_

Perasaan cemburu menggayuti hatinya dan membuatnya merasa pilu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Sehun sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam, tetapi Luhan tetap saja masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Sehun melihat Luhan sedang duduk di sofa depan dan membaca sebuah novel yang ditemukannya di rak buku, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya,

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Sehun tampak bingung harus berkata apa, kemudian matanya mengeras lagi, "Apakah kau sudah membeli gaun?, pestanya akhir pekan ini, beberapa hari lagi."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan membelinya."

"Beli yang paling bagus dan paling mahal. Ingat, jangan mempermalukanku."

Luhan terdiam, hanya menutup punggung Sehun yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Luhan tidak menuruti perintahnya _. Yah... biarkan saja_ , biar Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan bukanlah perempuan lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Akhir pekan telah tiba, dan seluruh rumah dipenuhi kesibukan yang luar biasa, petugas _catering_ sudah datang dari pagi, dan beberapa petugas lain menyiapkan tempat, dibantu para pegawai Sehun yang ada di rumah itu.

Luhan hanya mengamati dari jendela kamarnya, melihat banyaknya mobil yang didominasi mobil _catering_ parkir di halaman depan rumah Sehun yang luas.

 _Sepertinya ini benar-benar pesta besar..._

Luhan mengernyit menatap gaun putih sederhananya yang sudah diseterika oleh pelayan dan dihamparkan di ranjangnya.

Bahkan pelayan tadipun mengernyit ketika dia menerima gaun itu dari Luhan untuk disetrika, dan mengetahui bahwa Luhan akan mengenakannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Tatapannya tampak memprotes, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Dan sekarang Luhan duduk dengan bingung, merasa ragu atas keputusannya menentang Sehun. Luhan takut dirinya bukan hanya mempermalukan Sehun, tetapi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ini.

Dengan gugup dia meremas tangannya dan mengamati gaun putih itu sekali lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlambat untuk membeli gaun, pestanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

Sehun masuk ke kamar Luhan yang tidak dikunci dan mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu sudah mengenakan jas malamnya yang sangat bagus dan elegan.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian?" Lelaki itu mengamati Luhan yang mengenakan gaun putih sederhana, dengan _make-up_ tipis dan rambut di urai.

Luhan melirik gaunnya dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian menatap Sehun dan berucap terbata-bata, "Aku mengenakan gaun ini."

Nyala api langsung muncul di mata Sehun, "Kau akan ke pestaku, sebagai isteriku, mengenakan gaun rombengan seperti ini?" Suaranya meninggi setengah berteriak, "Apakah kau tidak membeli gaun seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

Luhan mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Sehun, "Aku merasa cukup pantas mengenakan gaun ini."

"Cukup pantas kalau kau pergi ke pasar, bergaul bersama orang-orang rendahan," Tukas Sehun dengan kasar, "Ini pestaku, dan akan ada banyak orang kelas atas yang datang, mereka akan mencemooh gaun rombenganmu itu, dan kau akan mempermalukanku karena mereka semua pasti akan mengira aku bahkan tidak mampu membelikan isteriku sebuah gaun!" Lelaki itu maju, begitu dekat dengan Luhan, matanya membara, "Jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja begitu ya? _Mempermalukanku?"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kemarahan Sehun, "Ti.. tidak.. bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa gaun ini cukup pantas."

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan perasaanmu atas dasar selera rendahanmu itu." Sehun mendengus, menatap Luhan dengan jiji, "Baiklah, kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya, silahkan permalukan dirimu sendiri, _aku tidak akan membantumu!"_

Ketika memasuki pesta itu, Sehun masih berjalan di sampingnya, tetapi hanya sepersekian menit, lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menyalami tamu-tamunya, dan tidak mengajak Luhan, seolah-olah dia malu terlihat bersama Luhan.

Luhan mengamati para tamu yang mulai ramai itu dan merasa sangat malu. Semuanya datang dengan riasan lengkap, gaun yang luar biasa elegan dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melengkapi penampilannya. Luhan tampak seperti seorang pembantu yang salah tempat di sini.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai isteri Sehun bahkan memandang sebelah mata padanya, yang lainnya melemparkan tatapan mencemooh seolah dia pelayan yang tak tahu tempat.

Luhan beringsut di sudut, merasa bahwa apa yang terpapar di depannya ini bukanlah dunianya. Semuanya terasa asing dan kejam. Tiba-tiba Luhan ingin menangis karena merasa begitu sendirian dan terasing.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk dan tak memperhatikannya, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian mewah, dan tampak tertawa-tawa... bahkan ada seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang sexy dan elegan, bergayut manja di lengan Sehun dan lelaki itu membiarkannya.

Lalu seorang perempuan yang berjalan terburu-buru bersama pasangannya berlalu dengan sembrono, dia menabrak Luhan yang bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir dengan keras,

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu berteriak marah karena dia hampir terhuyung jatuh dan terselamatkan karena berpegangan kepada pasangannya, perempuan itu melirik ke arah Luhan dan berteriak kesal, "Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu, _dasar pelayan bodoh!_ Tempatmu seharusnya di dapur!"

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi ketika semua mata memandang kepadanya, begitupun Sehun yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dia mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya." Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta maaf, perempuan itulah yang menabraknya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah ini karena kau seenaknya berkeliaran di pesta majikanmu...kau.."

"Dialah sang majikan, Krystal." Tiba-tiba suara Sehun terdengar tenang, "Perkenalkan ini Luhan isteriku."

Entah kapan Sehun sudah melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Luhan, lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Luhan.

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Krystal itu tampak memucat, mulutnya menganga, memandang Sehun dan Luhan berganti-ganti dengan tak percaya.

"Isterimu...?" gumamnya tercekat.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar, "Ya, isteriku. Aku maklum kau tidak mengenalinya, di pesta pernikahan kemarin dia berdandan dan mengenakan gaun pengantin."

Seolah masih enggan percaya, Krystal menatap Luhan dengan teliti, dia lalu menatap Sehun dengan gugup,

"Oh oke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gumamnya setengah malu, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng pasangannya, buru-buru berlalu.

Luhan menunggu sampai Krystal dan pasangannya menjauh, lalu berbisik lirih kepada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku..."

"Puas sekarang? Kalau kau memang ingin mempermalukanku, selamat. Kau sudah berhasil." Sehun menyela kata-kara Luhan dengan dingin.

Ketika Sehun hendak meninggalkan Luhan, perempuan berpakaian merah menyala itu, yang tadi bergayut dengan manja di lengan Sehun, ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jadi ini isterimu, Sehun? Aku sudah sangat penasaran terhadapnya ketika mendengar pernikahanmu yang sangat buru-buru. Kenapa kau tadi tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kami?" seketika itu juga kumpulan teman-teman Sehun sepertinya sudah ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Luhan sedang tidak enak badan, dia sebenarnya tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ini, benar kan sayang?" Kata-kata Sehun lembut dan mesra, tetapi lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh peringatan, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin naik saja dan beristirahat?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Baik, Sehun, aku akan beristirahat di atas."

"Hati-hati ya." Sehun berbicara dengan kelembutan yang sama, yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk menipu Luhan, tetapi kali ini bedanya Luhan sudah tahu kalau itu semua palsu.

Dengan perasaan malu dan terhina, Luhan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia telah diusir dari pesta milik suaminya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar tawa gembira yang menyakitkan, dan ketika dia melirik dari sudut matanya, tampak Sehun sudah berbicara sambil tertawa lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, perempuan cantik berbaju merah itu sudah kembali menggayut manja di lengannya.

Luhan menghela napas sedih dan mempercepat langkah memasuki kamarnya. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, Luhan menangis dengan penuh kepedihan.

Diluar sana pesta berlangsung meriah, penuh musik yang ceria dan percakapan yang penuh canda. Di dalam sini, di kamarnya, Luhan terisak penuh air mata, sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Hampir lewat tengah malam, ketika pesta itu dan semua kesibukan untum membereskannya usai, Sehun dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tidak dikunci.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, tetapi di tengah ranjang, di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang masuk melalui bagian kaca di atas jendela, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Luhan yang terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan, mencoba tidak bersuara, Sehun menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya di pinggiran ranjang, dia duduk di sana, dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, tangan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan mata menatap nanar ke arah Luhan.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang miring ke arahnya, dan dia bisa mengetahui, ada bekas air mata yang kering di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Luhan menangis lagi sampai tertidur.

Hati Sehun terasa sakit. Semula dia berpikir bahwa menyakiti Luhan terus dan terus, membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kemudian hampir gila akan memuaskan hatinya yang sakit dan penuh dendam. Akan membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa seperti luka menganga ketika menatap kondisi Baekhyun yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, yang muncul adalah kesakitan yang baru. Rasa seperti dadanya diremas ketika melihat keadaan Luhan seperti sekarang ini. Sedih karena kelakukannya.

Sehun begitu larut dalam usahanya membalas dendam sehingga dia lupa membatasi hatinya sendiri. Pesona dan kebaikan Luhan telah menyentuh nuraninya yang paling dalam, membuat jiwanya berperang.

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun_. Apakah Sehun harus memilih? Bukankah pada akhirnya siapapun yang akan Sehun pilih, dia tetap saja telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan besar?

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, dan pernikahan itu terasa semakin dingin hingga membuat menggigil, Sehun hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Luhan bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Luhan amat sangat merindukan rumah kacanya, dia sudah berusaha menunggu supaya suasana hati Sehun baik dan kemudian dia bisa membahas tentang rumah kaca itu lagi. Tetapi suasana hati Sehun tampaknya tidak pernah baik. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka di kala sarapan pagi, kalau Sehun sedang tidur di rumah, lelaki itu selalu memasag tampang cemberut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Luhan beberapa kali tergoda untuk kabur ke rumah kacanya, apalagi Chanyeol yang selalu meneleponnya setiap malam dan menghiburnya menceritakan bahwa beberapa varietas bunga yang mereka kembangkan telah mekar dengan wanginya dan begitu indah warnanya.

Luhan rindu berada di sana, amat sangat merindu sampai ingin menangis setiap dia berusaha menahan dorongannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Para pegawai rumah ini mengawasinya, Luhan tahu pasti. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengangkat telepon dan memberitahu Sehun kalau dia sekali saja melewati gerbang itu dengan sembrono. Lagi pula gerbang itu dijaga dua pegawai Sehun yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar, kalau dia tidak memakai mobil dan sopir yang disediakan oleh Sehun. Mobil dan supir itu sama saja, Sehun pasti sudah menginstruksikannya untuk selalu mengawasi Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa keluar kalau dia berbelanja ke supermarket atau ke tempat-tempat umum, dengan supir itu terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya. Dia sama saja terpenjara di balik pagar rumah yang mewah ini.

Pagi itu, Sehun sedang sarapan dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Luhan dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Setelah pesta itu, Sehun bisa dikatakan hampir mengabaikan Luhan. Kalaupun mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanyalah berupa kalimat-kalimat singkat yang ketus dari Sehun.

"Aku ingin ke rumah kaca." Luhan segera berkata ketika melihat Sehun sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Sehun mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Luhan dengan dingin,

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu bisnisku, usaha yang aku bangun dari awal, dan rumah kaca itu hampir seperti hidupku..."

"Kau tidak butuh membangun bisnis apapun, aku bisa menghidupimu dengan berlebih, berikan semua kepada Chanyeol. Mengenai rumah kaca itu, aku tidak peduli."

" _Oh ya ampun_!" Luhan berdiri menatap Sehun dengan pedih, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku pada akhirnya bunuh diri karena frustrasi ya? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kebencian dari mana yang mendorongmu Sehun, tetapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan keji, menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menjebak seseorang... dan sengaja membuatku menderita hanya.."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang menderita?" Sehun berdiri dengan marah, menghampiri Luhan, "Apa yang kau tahu _hah?_ Kau selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang! Semua orang menyayangimu dan menjagamu dalam duniamu yang manis dan indah, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengemis kasih sayang siapapun! _Tidak seperti kami!"_

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan terkejut, Apa yang dikatakan Sehun kepadanya tadi? Kenapa Sehun membandingkan kasih sayang yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya? Dan kenapa dia menyebut _'kami'_? siapakah _'kami'_ yang Sehun maksud itu?

Sehun sendiri tampak begitu marah dan menakutkan, dia memegang kedua lengan Luhan dengan keras,

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan, bagaimana rasanya kau terus menerus ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai! _Aku ingin kau merasakannya!"_ dalam kemarahannya, Sehun mengguncang-guncang lengan Luhan dengan keras, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pusing itu makin menjadi ketika perutnya bergolak dan membuatnya mual luar biasa, Luhan tidak bisa menahan muntahnya.

Dia mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari ke arah wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan itu, dengan dorongan sepenuhnya dari mulutnya, dia muntah-muntah hebat, memuntahkan seluruh isi sarapannya.

Ketika dia selesai, dengan terengah-engah dia menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh mukanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dari cermin di hadapannya, dia melihat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan ingatan mereka langsung berpadu ke malam itu, malam dimana Sehun memperkosa Luhan dengan kejam... tanpa pengaman apapun.

Tanggalnya pas, semuanya tepat.. Luhan mulai gemetaran, menatap Sehun dengan meringis perih.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, dia menatap Luhan dengan sama _shock_ nya, suaranya tampak tercekat ketika dia berkata,

"Kau... hamil ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

NAH LOH! LUHAEN HAMIL CYIIIN

Duh kasian nak nasibmu, suami kek setan. Hamil. Duh duh

Tanpa banyak cincong. Jan lupa review


	8. Chapter 8

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Cinta itu memilih. Memilih dari dua yang paling berarti : dia yang berjalinan darah denganmu, atau dia yang sedang mengandung darah dagingmu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan cemas dan wajah pucat. Luhan sendiri begitu cemas, suaminya memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan sekarang dia hamil, hamil bukan dari buah cinta perkawinannya tetapi dari pemaksaan yang dilakukan suaminya kepadanya.

Akan seperti apakah Sehun memperlakukan anaknya nanti? Sementara dia memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini? Bagaimanakah anak ini akan tumbuh dan besar? Akankah Sehun memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

Tiba-tiba insting ingin melindungi anaknya tumbuh dari benak Luhan, dia langsung merangkulkan lengannya dan memeluk perutnya dengan waspada. Kalau Sehun ingin menyakiti anak dan bayinya, berarti dia harus berjuang, kemarin Luhan pasrah dan menyerah karena dia merasa dirinya sebatang kara, sekarang dia mempunyai seorang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, dan dia harus berjuang melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus ke dokter." Sehun memandangi Luhan yang memeluk perutnya sambil mengernyit, "Kita ke dokter sekarang."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Luhan tiba-tiba ingin menjauhkan Sehun sejauh mungkin dari calon anaknya. Dia tidak percaya kepada Sehun.

" _Sekarang_ , Luhan." Sehun menggeram merenggut lengan Luhan dengan kasar, ketika melihat Luhan mengernyit dia langsung melepaskan pegangannya tampak bingung harus berbuat apa, "Pokoknya ikut aku."

Luhan memegangi lengannya yang sakit, sekilas melihat kebingungan yang muncul dari tatapan mata Sehun dan menarik kesimpulan. Sehun tampak sama bingungnya dengannya, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mengira keadaan akan seperti ini. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Sehun. Lagipula dia ingin memastikan keadaannya di dokter.

Dengan langkah ragu, dia mengikuti Sehun memasuki mobil hitamnya yang besar itu, dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak bercakap-cakap, hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

…..

"Kantong kehamilannya sudah kelihatan, dan hasil tes _lab_ nya positif, usia kandungannya sudah enam minggu." Dokter perempuan itu tersenyum, "Selamat nyonya."

Luhan membalas senyuman dokter yang ramah itu dengan gugup, sementara Sehun sendiri tampak pucat pasi menerima kepastian kabar itu.

Ini pasti bukan yang diharapkan lelaki itu.

Luhan menatap ekspresi _shock_ Sehun dan menghela napas panjang. Tetapi dia benar-benar hamil. Dengan lembut dielusnya perutnya, penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu, tetapi yang pasti dia akan menjaga anak ini sepenuh hatinya. Matanya bersinar penuh sayang, karena kehadiran anak ini, dia tidak sebatang kara lagi.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun yang sedang mengamati perutnya. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Luhan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

…..

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang, Sehun langsung pergi lagi, setengah mengebut dia menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggiran kota. Menuju Baekhyun.

Rumah besar bercat putih itu tampak lengang, ketika Sehun memarkir mobilnya di halaman dia merenung dan menyadari bahwa selalu ada nuansa sedih di dalam rumah ini. Suasana sedih yang menggayuti hatinya.

Dia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun, rumah tampak sepi karena masih siang hari. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang tidur siang dan para pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangannya di dapur.

Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya kamar adik kembarnya itu, dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang tidur pulas. Tetapi rupanya Baekhyun menyadari kedatangannya, matanya terbuka, meskipun hampa dan kosong, tetapi menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Hai sayang." Sehun memang selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan sayang, sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya, "Apa kabarmu?"

Baekhyun yang masih berbaring menjulurkan tangannya ke arah suara Sehun dan tersenyum, "Kangen."

Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. Kadangkala ketika kondisi Baekhyun sedang baik, dia bisa diajak komunikasi dengan lancar, meskipun hanya sepatah-sepatah kata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Hati Sehun terasa perih melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya, seketika pikirannya melayang ke arah Luhan, Luhan yang sedang mengandung anaknya. _Akankah dia jadi seperti ayahnya? Mengkhianati Baekhyun karena Luhan?_ Jantung Sehun serasa direnggut dan napasnya terasa sesak, "Maafkan aku." Suaranya berubah serak, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melukai Luhan lagi... dia.. dia mengandung anakku, dan aku... aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku.. aku telah jatuh dalam perasaanku sendiri." Suara Sehun tercekat, menatap Baekhyun yang masih memasang eksrpresi kosong, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku jahat sama seperti ayah. Aku mengkhianatimu karena telah kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri.. maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku..."

Suara Sehun yang penuh kesedihan dan keputus asaan menggema di kamar yang sepi itu, dan tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

 _Bahkan Sehun tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak..._

…..

Sehun merenung sendirian di ruang tamu rumah itu. Baekhyun tampaknya lelah dan dia tertidur lagi di atas.

Dia merenungi semua rencananya yang sudah pasti akan berubah total. Kehamilan Luhan sudah merubah segalanya. Dia berencana membuat Luhan tersiksa dan menderita secara mental. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin bukan dilakukannya kalau Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya?

Dengan frustrasi Sehun meremas rambutnya sendiri, mengutuk kebodohannya karena malam itu, ketika dia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Luhan, dia tidak teringat untuk menggunakan pengaman. Dia terlalu marah waktu itu sehingga bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, ingin menghukum Luhan dengan cara terburuk yang dia tahu. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi satu kali, _siapa yang mengira bahwa Luhan langsung hamil?_

Tetapi penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, sekarang Sehun harus memikirkan langkah ke depannya dengan adanya perubahan situasi ini. Perempuan itu, Luhan, telah terlanjur mengandung darah dagingnya.

Perempuan hamil... Sehun sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil, apalagi yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Anak itu... apakah dia menginginkannya?

Sehun memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa rapuh ketika batinnya mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan anak itu.

…..

"Aku hamil." Luhan menelepon Chanyeol segera begitu dia berada di kamar sendirian.

Chanyeol tampak menahan napas di seberang telepon, dia terperangah, " _Hamil?_ Tetapi... bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu?"

Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya saat itu, dia tidak mau menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol. Karena itu dengan gugup dia berdehem, berusaha terdengar normal.

"Itu pernah terjadi satu kali."

"Apakah dengan cinta?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya skeptis, lelaki itu terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi.

Luhan berdehem lagi kebingungan, lalu memutuskan untuk jujur saja, "Tidak. Itu terjadi karena Sehun marah."

"Oh Astaga." Suara Chanyeol tercekat. Lalu hening. Luhan tahu Chanyeol sedang meredakan emosinya. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata lagi dengan tegas dan marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, Luhan. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol... bayi ini, dia anak Sehun... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, anak ini nanti tidak akan punya ayah."

"Kau bisa." Chanyeol bergumam tegas, "Tinggalkan dia, Luhan. Dia sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, dari ceritamu setiap malam, ketika kau menangis dan meneleponku, aku sudah menahan diri untuk menyerbu rumah itu dan membawamu keluar dari sana. Kau selalu menahanku, tetapi sekarang ada bayi itu dan aku mencemaskannya, apakah Sehun akan menyakiti bayi itu juga?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol menohok benak Luhan, dia merenung, Apakah Sehun akan menyakiti bayi ini juga? Luhan tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa membaca Sehun.

Dengan sedih Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun, Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa Luhan? Tidak ada satu perempuanpun yang bisa tahan seperti dirimu, direndahkan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh suaminya seperti itu. Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa kau bertahan? Apakah karena kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?"

Luhan tertegun, tidak bisa menjawab.

Sampai kemudian Chanyeol menyadari kenyataan di balik keheningan Luhan, " _Oh Astaga_ , Luhan. Kau masih mencintai Sehun ya? Bahkan setelah seluruh perlakukan buruk yang dia timpakan kepadamu?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol akhirnya menyuarakan kenyataan yang selama ini coba Luhan sangkal. Dia memang masih mencintai Sehun, amat sangat. Dan bahkan setelah kekasaran dan kekejaman sikap Sehun kepadanya, Luhan masih menyimpan itu, jauh di dalam hatinya yang perih dan terlukai.

Air matanya menetes, merasakan pedihnya cinta yang tak terbalas, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi dengan keras, "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Luhan, lemah karena cinta dan membiarkan dirimu ditindas tak karuan oleh suamimu. Ingat sekarang ada seorang anak di dalam perutmu yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan perhatianmu, dan kuharap, ketika kelakuan Sehun sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, kau bisa mengambil keputusan tegas untuk meninggalkannya, demi dirimu dan _demi bayimu_."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar nasehat Chanyeol. Dia menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu pada akhirnya akan datang. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin pada akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan Sehun.

…..

Sehun pulang masih dengan hati berkecamuk, bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa harus menjalankan apa yang disebutnya sebagai rencana balas dendam, tetapi di sisi lain, nuraninya memberontak mengingatkannya bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dan Luhan sedang menunggunya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang lebar dan indah di ruang tamu. Entah berapa lama perempuan itu menunggunya, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah tidur?

 _Bukankah perempuan hamil seharusnya tidur cepat?_

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam duabelas, dia kemudian bergumam dingin kepada Luhan, "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, kita harus bicara." Jawab Luhan singkat, menatapnya penuh tekad.

Sehun mengernyit. Kalau saja dia malam ini tidak pulang dan memutuskan menginap di rumah untuk Baekhyun, akankah isterinya ini menunggunya sampai pagi?

"Kita bicara besok saja, aku lelah."

"Apakah ada perempuan lain, Sehun?"

Sehun yang sedang melangkah hendak meninggalkan ruangan tertegun, dan kemudian menatap Luhan dengan _defensif_ , "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jarang pulang, kau tampak begitu membenciku, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin..." Luhan menghela napas panjang, merasakan kesakitan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kau.. kau sudah menemukan perempuan lain yang kaucintai, dan kau baru menyadarinya ketika kau sudah terlanjur menikahiku, jadi kau melampiaskan rasa frustrasimu dengan melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Aku pikir..." Luhan berdehem, "Kalau memang ada perempuan lain yang kau cintai, dan juga mencintaimu, aku.. aku bersedia pergi dengan sukarela." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih, "Aku tidak akan memaksakan suamiku yang tidak mencintaiku untuk hidup bersamaku."

Sehun tercenung lama, bayangan Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya. Memang ada perempuan lain, meskipun tidak dalam cara seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Luhan. Baekhyun adalah perempuan lain itu, adik kembar kesayangannya yang telah menanggung begitu banyak penderitaan karena keberadaan Luhan. Ayahnya yang sangat dipuja oleh Baekhyun, _yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya oleh Baekhyun_ , ternyata memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan, mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, Sehun merasakan dorongan yang sama. Dorongan itu sebenarnya sudah muncul dari awal, ketika dia mendekati Luhan, merasakan kedekatan yang nyaman dan perasaan hangat yang mulai bertumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, sejenak Sehun lupa pada keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, terlena dalam pesona Luhan. Sayangnya, setiap malam ketika dia melihat keadaan Baekhyun, Sehun selalu disadarkan bahwa dia harus menyakiti Luhan untuk membalas dendam. Kemudian, dengan kejam, Sehun membunuh perasaan yang bertumbuh itu, menguncinya begitu dalam jauh di dalam jiwanya yang kelam.

Tetapi setelah diketahuinya bahwa Luhan sedang hamil dan mengandung anaknya, perasaan itu perlahan menyembul kembali, menyeruak tanpa dia sadari, membuat Sehun merasa benci pada diri sendiri karena dia sadar, kalau dia menumbuhkan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan, itu sama saja dia telah mengkhianati Baekhyun, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka kepada Baekhyun.

Tetapi Sehun tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri, selama ini dia berhasil bersikap kasar kepada Luhan, menyakitinya sambil menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukannya demi Baekhyun... tertapi sedikit demi sedikit hatinya ternyata ikut tersakiti dan pedih, seiring dengan kepedihan yang dialami Luhan.

Sehun tidak mampu membuat Luhan menderita lagi, Sehun tidak mampu menyakiti Luhan lagi, terlebih karena sekarang di dalam tubuh Luhan, darah dagingnya telah tumbuh dan berkembang.

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih mengamatinya dengan bingung dan penuh ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada wanita lain." Gumamnya ketus, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

…..

Tamu yang datang siang itu sungguh tak di duganya, dia adalah mama Sehun, perempuan yang sangat modis dan cantik meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati Luhan dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau cantik." Gumamnya kemudian dalam senyuman, membuat Luhan yang semula menahan napas di bawah tatapan perempuan itu langsung menghelanya dengan lega. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu karena kondisi tubuhku agak sedikit tidak baik dan aku harus merawat diriku di luar negeri, maafkan aku. Yang pasti aku senang isteri Sehun sangat cantik dan sepertinya baik." Senyumnya.

"Terimakasih." Luhan duduk dengan gugup di depan mama mertuanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja, panggil aku Mirae. aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan sebutan _'tante'_ , atau _'mama'_ dan sebagainya, itu membuatku merasa semakin tua." Mirae menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan teh dan kue, sementara Luhan mengamati mama mertuanya, perempuan ini tampaknya memiliki pemikiran modern ala barat, karena cara memanggil orangtua hanya dengan nama saja biasanya diterapkan di negeri barat dan hampir tidak ada di sini.

Mirae menatap mata Luhan dan tersenyum, seolah bisa memahami pemikiran Luhan, "Aku hidup di luar negeri hampir seumur hidupku, aku pulang ke negara ini, dan satu tahun kemudian aku menikah. Jadi memang gaya hidupku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan di sini," Perempuan itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dalam, "Kau hamil ya."

Luhan hampir saja tersedak teh yang disesapnya, dia menatap Mirae dengan bingung, "Darimana anda tahu?"

"Dokter yang kalian kunjungi kan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, dia secara pribadi meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat." Mirae memutar bola matanya, "Dan bahkan, Sehun anakku sendiri tidak memberitahuku."

Luhan tercenung dan teringat perkataan Sehun, tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mengemis kasih sayang orang tua _. Apakah Sehun yang mengalaminya? Mengemis kasih sayang orang tua?_ Tetapi sepertinya Mirae ibu yang baik, bukan perempuan dingin yang tidak bisa menyayangi anaknya, kalau begitu kenapa seolah-olah Mirae tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anaknya?

Mirae sendiri ikut mengambil teh dan menyesapnya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mendesah, "Sehun memang tidak pernah dekat denganku, apalagi setelah dia dewasa dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah, kami hampir sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan..." Mirae menatap Luhan dengan ragu, "Apakah kau sudah berkenalan dengan Baekhyun?"

 _Baekhyun? Siapakah itu?_ Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama itu dalam percakapan mereka. Dengan ragu dan penuh ingin tahu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Mirae penuh ingin tahu.

Tetapi Mirae seolah menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia menggumam tak jelas, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain.

Tetapi sampai dengan Mirae berpamitan pergi, pertanyaan itu terus menggayuti benak Luhan _. Baekhyun? Siapakah gerangan Baekhyun itu?_

…..

Sehun akhirnya pulang, dan menatap Luhan dari belakang, Luhan rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, perempuan itu sedang sibuk mengatur bunga di sebuah vas, mungkin itu bunga-bunga yang dia petik dari taman belakang sana. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum, Luhan hampir tidak bisa lepas dari tanaman.

Ketika sadar bahwa dia tersenyum, Sehun langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan berdehem, membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, disadarinya bahwa perempuan itu langsung menegang ketika menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

"Kita akan membicarakan mengenai kehamilan ini."

Luhan memberikan tatapan persetujuan, lalu tanpa suara mundur dan melangkah duduk di sofa, Sehun menyusulnya, duduk di depannya,

"Aku menginginkan anak itu." Gumam Sehun.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat, dan _reflek_ tangannya melindungi perutnya, Apakah Sehun akan merenggut anak ini darinya ketika lahir nanti? Sekejam itukah Sehun kepadanya? Memisahkan anak dari ibunya adalah perbuatan terkejam yang Luhan bisa bayangkan.

Sehun mengamati ekspresi Luhan dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan merebut anak itu darimu. Kita akan membicarakan pengaturan pernikahan ini baik-baik, demi anak itu." Sehun menghela napas, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hatinya kepada Baekhyun, _dia bisa dikatakan telah mengkhianati Baekhyun, tetapi bagaimana lagi?_ Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, " _Kau?_ Akan memperlakukanku dengan baik? Sampai kapan Sehun? Sampai anak ini lahir dan kau kemudian akan menyiksa dan merendahkanku lagi? _Tidak!_ " Luhan mengangkat dagunya dengan keras kepala, "Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menikahiku, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit aku memahami ada kebencian yang mendorongmu, meski aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya dan apa kesalahanku." Mata Luhan tampak pedih, "Anak ini memang tidak direncanakan, tetapi aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam pernikahan yang menyedihkan ini. Aku ingin bercerai."

Luhan memang masih mencintai Sehun, tetapi sikap Sehun di depannya yang begitu dingin dan datar menyakiti hatinya. Seandainya saja Sehun bisa sedikit lembut kepadanya, menunjukkan penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya dan menunjukkan niat baiknya, alih-alih memberikan kesepakatan tanpa hati, Luhan mungkin akan memperjuangkan pernikahan ini untuk Sehun. Tetapi detik ini dia melihat, bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia berharap. Sehun membencinya. _Titik_. Dan Luhan seperti orang bodoh terus berharap dalam cinta yang tak terbalas.

Chanyeol benar, sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi, sekarang ada anak ini di dalam perutnya, dan Luhan harus berjuang bukan hanya demi dirinya tetapi juga demi anak ini.

Ekspresi Sehun tampak marah mendengar usulan perceraian Luhan, "Tidak akan ada perceraian, bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Aku akan menggugatmu, segera. Aku sudah muak menjadi pelampiasan kebencianmu tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku sudha muak menyadari kau menipuku dalam pernikahan ini, mengira kau mencintaiku." Napas Luhan tercekat menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah, "Dan kemudian aku tahu semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, kebohongan palsu yang sangat kejam." Air mata Luhan akhirnya meleleh ke pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu itu.." suaranya bergetar ketika dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan melangkah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeramnya. Luhan menoleh dan melihat pergolakan di wajah Sehun, lelaki itu tampak kalut dan bingung... akankah Sehun menahan dan memeluknya?

Luhan mungkin terlalu banyak berharap, karena kemudian yang dikatakan Sehun adalah ucapan dingin yang arogan,

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, Luhan. Kau harus terima itu."

Dengan penuh kekecewaan akan jawaban Sehun, Luhan menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Sehun dan melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, sejauh mungkin dari suaminya. Dia akan pergi dari rumah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini dia bertumpu pada harapan kosong bahwa masih ada cinta Sehun untuknya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi. Pernikahan ini sudah mati bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan Luhan harus pergi meninggalkan Sehun, kalau tidak dia akan hanyut dalam nyeri dan patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

SIAPA YANG GEMES SAMA SEHUN?!

Jujur aja pas ngedit saya gemes sendiri. Dih sehun, bilang aja sih sama bunda. Kalo sayang. Bilang, bund aishiteru, aku cinta kamu, saranghae, aku tresno karo kowe. Ah ayah mah ribet. Sok sokan poker face. Awas kerna karma yah.

Tuh, saya baik hati kan? Uda up langsung 2 chap. Soalnya saya bakalan hiatus sampe abis lebaran. Eh tapi gatau juga soalnya habis lebarang saya ada KKP huhuhuhuhu

Yang mau tanya2, silahkan PM ya. Ato mau Tanya medsos juga boleh pm. Saya ada bbm kakao wasap. Hehe

SELAMAT MERAYAKAN HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI YA READERS. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN.

OHYA! SAYA MAU POST FF BARU. REMAKE


	9. Chapter 9

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Cinta dan benci itu hanya berbatas selaput tipis tak terlihat. Jika kau membenci seseorang, telaahlah perasaanmu, karena jangan-jangan, pada kenyataannya, kau mencintainya."_

.

.

.

.

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, Luhan. Kau harus terima itu."

Dengan penuh kekecewaan akan jawaban Sehun, Luhan menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Sehun dan melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, sejauh mungkin dari suaminya. Dia akan pergi dari rumah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini dia bertumpu pada harapan kosong bahwa masih ada cinta Sehun untuknya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi. Pernikahan ini sudah mati bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan Luhan harus pergi meninggalkan Sehun, kalau tidak dia akan hanyut dalam nyeri dan patah hati.

Sehun berdiri terpaku dan bingung ketika ditinggalkan oleh Luhan. _Perceraian_. Pada akhirnya Luhan pasti akan mengajukan itu kepadanya, dan dia tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan perceraian yang menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

Tetapi sekarang dia tidak mungkin menerima perceraian itu, Demi Tuhan, Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya, dan perempuan itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan perceraian. Mau dia bawa kemana anak Sehun nanti? Apakah dia akan lari ke pelukan Chanyeol dan kemudian menjadiakan Chanyeol ayah dari anaknya?

Sehun meringis dengan marah. _Tidak!_ Tidak akan Sehun biarkan Luhan lari kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol. Selama ini dia sudah menahan kebencian kepada lelaki itu, Chanyeol, lelaki yang terlalu dekat dengan Luhan. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan anaknya yang sekarang ada di perut Luhan berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

 _Sehun akan mempertahankan Luhan dan anaknya mati-matian agar selalu berada di sampingnya._

…..

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Chanyeol terdengar bersemangat ketika malam itu Luhan meneleponnya, Luhan menghela napas panjang dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Ya Chanyeol, aku akan pergi." Luhan cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencari cara melarikan diri dari supir yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun untuk selalu mengawasiku." Gumam Luhan pelan, takut terdengar dari luar.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir di seberang sana, "Sehun pasti akan langsung mengejarmu kemari, ke rumah kaca dan ke rumahku." Suaranya berubah serius, "Kau tidak boleh pulang kemari, aku akan mencarikan tempat untukmu bersembunyi, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun."

Luhan memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa takut ketika mengingat ancaman Sehun kepada keluarga Chanyeol,

"Aku takut Chanyeol." Gumamnya pelan, mulai ragu.

"Takut apa?"

"Sehun..." suara Luhan tercekat, "Sehun pernah mengancam, kalau aku sampai melarikan diri atau menemuimu, dia akan menjadikan kau sasarannya, kau, mamamu dan kedua adikmu, dia akan menyerang mereka. Aku takut dia akan melaksanakan ancamannya dan melukai kalian." Bisik Luhan gemetar.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara tegas, "Jangan pikirkan itu, Luhan, kau harus memikirkan dirimu dan anakmu. Sehun memang berkuasa, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat semena-mena dan melukai kita. Aku akan menghadapinya." Sambung Chanyeol dengan yakin.

Luhan memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan ketakutanya. "Semoga Chanyeol... semoga semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari cara untuk pergi dari rumah ini, segera."

"Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya segera Luhan. Tingalkan saja Sehun!"

Luhan mendesah, "Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya..."

"Bukankah kau takut padanya? Katamu dia pria kejam yang tidak segan-segan berbuat apapun untuk melaksanakan maksudnya."

"Ya..aku tahu, aku memang takut kepadanya, aku ketakutan ketika dia mengancammu dan keluargamu... entah kenapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu berharap bahwa Sehun tidak sejahat itu."

"Itu hanya harapan karena hatimu dilemahkan oleh cinta." Chanyeol tampak jengkel. "Cinta membuat matamu berkabut, membuatmu merasa bahwa masih ada kebaikan di benak Sehun, padahal dia sangat kejam, banyak buktinya bukan? Kekejamannya dalam pernikahanmu, sikap kasarnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk menyakitimu?"

"Entahlah Chanyeol." Luhan mulai merasa lelah,

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya, "Sehun itu kejam, Luhan. Sangat kejam. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menyadari bahwa dia adalah pria yang jahat. Dan aku harus menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Sementara itu, tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, Tadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan dan berkompromi demi anak mereka, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Luhan dan membuat Luhan mau tinggal dan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Tetapi ketika baru sedikit membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dia mendengar percakapan itu, rencana melarikan diri Luhan yang disusunnya bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun meradang, panas oleh kemarahan yang tidak dia sadari oleh karena apa. _Berani-beraninya Luhan merancang cara untuk pergi darinya dan tidak menghiraukan ancamannya?_ Dan juga perempuan itu menyusun rencananya dengan Chanyeol? Apakah kecurigaannya benar? Bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan sebenarnya menjalin hubungan lebih? Luhan memang pernah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay, tetapi Sehun tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan kenyataan di depannya bahwa Luhan selalu menghubungi Chanyeol diam-diam seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dada Sehun terasa panas. _Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi peringatan kepada pasangan itu!_

Hampir dini hari ketika ponsel Luhan terus menerus berbunyi, tidak mau menyerah sampai Luhan terbangun dan membuka mata.

Luhan masih mengantuk, dia membuka matanya dengan lemah, dan meraba-raba ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dengan berisik, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Luhan mengangkatnya sambil masih memejamkan matanya,

"Halo?" suaranya serak, tertelan oleh kantuk.

" _Luhan!"_ itu suara Chanyeol, terdengar panik dan bingung, di belakangnya tampak riuh rendah suara manusia, "Rumah kaca... rumahmu... terbakar!"

Kata-kata itu sanggup membangunkan Luhan begitu saja, bagaikan guyuran air es yang menyiramnya langsung, dia terduduk dengan pandangan nanar, "Apa?"

"Rumahmu terbakar, kami sedang berusaha memadamkannya dengan swadaya sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran..." napas Chanyeol tampak terengah, "Apinya.. apinya sangat besar."

"Oh Tuhan..." Luhan membayangkan tanaman-tanaman kesayangan mamanya, yang dirawatnya dengan penuh cinta seperti anaknya sendiri, dan seperti anak Luhan sendiri pula, dia membayangkan api yang melalapnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aku.. aku akan kesana," dengan panik Luhan berdiri, merasakan perutnya sakit seperti di remas, tetapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya, dengan panik dia mencari-cari jaketnya dan memakainya, kemudian dia melangkah keluar hampir menangis.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Rumah besar ini tampak sunyi senyap, tanpa suara. Tetapi Luhan begitu panik, dia kemudian memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, semula tidak ada jawaban sehingga Luhan mengubah ketukannya menjadi gedoran, sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sehun,

Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian, dan Sehun yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, membuka pintu dengan wajah cemberut, "Ada apa?" gumamnya ketus, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat Luhan menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran, dipegangnya kedua pundak Luhan menahan gemetaran gadis itu, "Ada apa Luhan?" suaranya berubah cemas.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh permohonan, "Rumah kaca... " gumamnya serak penuh tangis, "Rumah kaca terbakar... kebakaran..."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi kemudian berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Dia langsung memutuskan,

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera mengantarmu ke sana."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Sehun sudah kembali dan tampak rapi, lelaki itu lalu menggandeng Luhan, melangkah cepat ke mobil, dan melajukannya dengan segera, menuju rumah Luhan.

…..

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertegun ketika mobil sudah mendekati rumah Luhan. Api melahap dengan begitu besar, menimbulkan cahaya orange yang mengerikan. Hawa panas tersebar di sana, dan asap hitam membumbung ke langit. Sementara itu banyak orang berkumpul di sana, sebagaian hanya menonton dari kejauhan, sebagian tampak berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan swadaya. Mobil pemadam kebakaran sepertinya baru saja datang, dengan selang besarnya dan air yang memancar.

Tetapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa untuk diselamatkan. Rumah Luhan, rumah peninggalan ibunya, tempat semua kenangan masa kecilnya, sudah hancur dan hangus. Sementara itu yang tersisa dari rumah kacanya hanyalah kerangka bajanya yang masih berdiri tegak. Yang tertinggal hanyalah api dan kehangusan.

Luhan masih tertegun _shock_ , sehingga membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rangkulan Sehun, yang juga menatap api itu dengan tertegun.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, dia tampak berkeringat dan coreng moreng oleh noda hitam hangus di pipinya,

"Luhan!" Chanyeol berseru hanya menatap Luhan dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sehun, tampak sangat menyesal, "Kami sudah berusaha memadamkannya, tetapi pemadam kebakaran terlambat datang karena kemacetan dan... _Luhan?_ " Chanyeol bergumam panik ketika melihat tubuh Luhan oleng dan jatuh, dia hampir menopang Luhan, tetapi kemudian tertahan oleh Sehun.

Lelaki itu menopang Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol,

"Biar aku saja." Gumamnya dingin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengancam.

Chanyeol masih tertegun menerima tatapan membunuh dari Sehun, dan mengamati lelaki itu membopong Luhan yang pingsan kembali ke mobil.

…..

"Sayang... bangunlah..." suara itu terdengar berbisik terus menerus di telinganya, dan kemudian ada harum aroma wewangian di hidungnya.

Luhan menggeliat dan berusaha membuka mata, melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang menelannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'sayang'_ tadi? Ataukah dia hanya bermimpi?

"Kau pingsan tadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan rupanya telah dibaringkan di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Dengan gugup Luhan duduk, dan kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah rumahnya, api sudah padam dan sekarang tinggal asap hitam sisa siraman air yang mengepul ke atas. Hatinya terasa perih dan teriris. Sedih luar biasa. Seakan semua kenangannya dihapuskan paksa oleh kebakaran itu.

Dengan sedih dia menahankan air mata yang mulai merembes di matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya serak.

Sehun menghela napas, tampak lega, "Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Kondisi bayimu? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

Luhan meraba perutnya, memang terasa sedikit kram, tetapi itu mungkin karena Luhan sedang tegang, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

Ada kelegaan di mata Sehun, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap ke arah kebakaran dan mengernyit, "Apakah kau ingin membereskan urusan ini sekarang? Kau tahu, urusan laporan dengan polisi, asuransi dan lain-lain? Atau kau ingin pulang dulu dan mengurus ini besok?"

 _Pulang_. Luhan termangu menatap rumahnya yang sudah hangus. Dulu rumah ini adalah tempatnya pulang. Sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi... _apakah rumah Sehun sekarang menjadi tempatnya pulang?_

Luhan menatap Sehun, dan ingin menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol, tadi dia ingat sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol sebelum dia pingsan. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun tampaknya sedang tenang dan Luhan tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya Sehun... kita pulang saja."

"Oke." Sehun mengambil bantal di jok belakang dan meletakkannya di belakang Luhan, "Kau berbaring saja di sana." Lelaki itu lalu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi, melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengamati dari kejauhan mobil Sehun yang beranjak pergi membawa Luhan dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

…..

Ketika mereka sampai ke rumah, pagi sudah menjelang karena matahari sudah mengintip di kaki langit, menampakkan semburat kuning yang memecah kegelapan langit.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di depan dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Luhan, membuat Luhan yang tertidur selama perjalanan langsung terbangun, Luhan meskipun mengantuk, sudah mau turun dan berdiri ketika kemudian tanpa kata Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hampir saja Luhan tertidur kembali ketika terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Sehun menaiki tangga. Dan kemudian mereka sampai di kamar Luhan.

Sehun melangkah pelan dan membaringkan Luhan dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Luhan yang masih mengantuk langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Dia mungkin bermimpi karena dia merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya, sebelum langkah-langkah kaki Sehun berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

…..

Ketika Luhan terbangun di pagi hari, dia masih memikirkan semua memorinya. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit ketika teringat kebakaran itu. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ketika itulah tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya terkejut. Dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Chanyeol. Kemarin mereka meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, Chanyeol pasti cemas.

Luhan mengangkatnya dengan suara lemah,

"Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan pahit, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia mendesah pelan dalam kesedihan, "Tidak ada yang tersisa ya?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Chanyeol berkata, "Maafkan aku..."

Luhan menyusut air mata di sudut matanya, sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, meredakan napasnya yang sesak. Sekarang dia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang, rumah tempat kenangannya, tempat dia bisa menumpahkan segala kebahagiaannya di rumah kaca itu telah tiada. Semuanya sudah musnah.

"Luhan... kau masih di san?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu, menggugah Luhan dari lamunannnya.

"Aku masih di sini Chanyeol." Gumam Luhan cepat, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tampak merenung, "Apakah kau pikir kebakaran ini tidak kebetulan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katamu kemarin kau meminta perceraian dari Sehun, dan kemudian malam harinya rumahmu terbakar? Apakah kau pikir Sehun tidak terlibat dalam hal ini? Karena dari sudut pandangku, ini semua tampaknya terlalu kebetulan."

Luhan tertegun, wajahnya pucat pasi. _Sehun?_ Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol? Bahwa Sehun adalah dalang dari kebakaran rumahnya? Bahwa ini semua bukanlah musibah atau kecelakaan biasa? Apakah Sehun sekejam itu?

Luhan masih teringat jelas betapa lembutnya Sehun ketika menggendongnya tadi... _Sehun_... tampaknya kehamilannya telah membuat hati Sehun melembut. Mungkinkah Sehun tega melakukan itu semua?

"Aku pikir Sehun pasti pelakunya, Luhan. Waktunya terlalu bertepatan. Dan dia pernah mengancammu akan melakukan segalanya bukan?" Chanyeol masih bergumam di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol..." Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak boleh melemah dan kalah dari Sehun, Luhan. Kalau kau menyerah, maka dia berhasil melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia pasti membakar rumahmu, aku yakin itu, agar kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan melarikan diri. Kau tidak boleh menyerah Luhan. Tanpa rumahpun, aku masih bisa membantumu melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Oke?"

Luhan bimbang dan bingung, dia hanya bisa meringis menahan kekalutannya.

Dia masih tidak percaya Sehun sekejam itu, _membakar rumah kaca dan rumahnya? Benarkah itu? Benarkah Sehun sekejam itu?"_

…..

Sehun masih merenung di kamarnya pagi itu, dia ingin menengok Luhan, tetapi dia ragu. Semalam, mendampingi Luhan melihat rumah itu terbakar, kemudian menopang ketika Luhan pingsan telah menggugah sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga Luhan dan anaknya.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini... Sehun meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan bingung. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini... Tetapi Sehun telah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah kalah dan mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Luhan. Sehun telah menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa semua demi pembalasan dendamnya. _Kenyataannya, dia mengejar dan menikahi Luhan karena dia mencintainya._

…..

Luhan berpapasan dengan Sehun ketika hendak berjalan ke ruang duduk, mereka berdiri dan bertatapan dengan canggung,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Akhirnya Sehun yang memulai percakapan, menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menilainya.

Luhan mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Sehun yang tajam, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Benak Luhan masih dipenuhi oleh pemikiran itu, pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Sehun adalah otak dibalik terbakarnya rumahnya. Bahwa Sehun sangat kejam dan jahat kepadanya. Pemikiran itu menyakiti hatinya lebih daripada yang dia sangka. Karena Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Amat sangat mencintai lelaki itu..

"Polisi mungkin akan datang kemari menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, yah karena kau adalah pemilik rumah itu, aku harap kondisimu cukup baik untuk menerima mereka."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia merenung dengan sedih. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengungkapkan kecurigaannya kepada Sehun ke polisi? _Akankah polisi membantunya?_

Tetapi menilik sikap Sehun yang begitu tenang itu, Luhan jadi berpikir bahwa Sehun tentu sudah menyiapkan segalanya, Lelaki itu sangat pandai, jadi dia pasti bisa mengatur agar dia tidak ketahuan sebagai dalang kebakaran itu. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu polisi, karena dia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, seorang istri yang menuduh suaminya sendiri.

…..

Polisi itu sudah pulang setelah mengumpulkan data-data. Tidak banyak yang mereka tanyakan karena memang Luhan sudah tidak meninggali rumah itu setelah mereka menikah.

Setelah mengantar kepergian polisi itu, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar,

"Kau boleh membangun rumah kaca di sini."

Luhan tertegun, tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Sehun, dia menatap mata Sehun, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun sedang bercanda dengan kejam padanya, tetapi mata Sehun tampak tulus menatapnya,

"Apa?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya ulang, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sehun tidak bercanda.

Sehun berdehem seolah-olah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sangat sulit baginya,

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi tanaman-tanamanmu, dan kehilangannya pasti akan membuatmu terpukul, aku tidak mau kau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan akan mempengaruhi kondisimu, dan juga bayimu. Besok aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk membangun rumah kaca di taman belakang untukmu. Taman belakang cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah kaca. Setelah rumah kaca itu selesai dibangun, kau bisa mengisinya dengan berbagai _varietas_ tanaman kesukaanmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan menemukan keseriusan di sana, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda rupanya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku." Luhan bergumam lemah meskipun perkataan Sehun membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, senyum lembut pertamanya setelah entah kapan, Luhan sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, karena setelah pernikahan mereka, Sehun hampir tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak repot kok." Lelaki itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

…..

Sehun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Keesokan harinya ketika Sehun sudah berangkat kerja dan Luhan sedang duduk di taman memandangi keindahannya dan kemudian tanpa sengata mengingat lagi akan rumah kacanya yang hangus, membuatnya merasa sedih, beberapa pekerja tiba-tiba datang, mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan sangat berpengalaman, sehingga ketika tengah hari Luhan mengintip lagi, seluruh pondasi dan konstruksi rangka rumah kaca itu sudah jadi.

Jantung Luhan berdebar, karena rumah kaca itu, dilihat dari rangkanya, jauh lebih besar daripada rumah kaca miliknya yang sudah hangus itu, tentu saja mengingat area taman belakang Sehun berkali-kali lebih luas dari area kebun di rumahnya yang terbatas.

Luhan membayangkan dia akan mengisi rumah kaca itu dengan berbagai _varietas_ yang unik, membangun lagi keindahan tanaman dan koleksi bunganya yang hilang, memulai lagi sedikit demi sedikit...

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari sesuatu... kalau itu benar terjadi, berarti dia harus tinggal lama di rumah Sehun, rumah kaca ini seolah menjadi pengikatnya dengan Sehun.

 _Apakah itu memang yang direncanakan oleh Sehun?_ Karena itukah lelaki itu membakar rumah kacanya? Supaya dia bisa mengingat Luhan dengan rumah kaca barunya? Supaya Luhan tidak bisa pergi lagi dari rumah ini?

Jadi itu semua bukan karena kebaikan hati Sehun atau karena lelaki itu mencemaskannya?

Jantung Luhan berdenyut kembali dengan pedih, entah sejak berapa lama, dia mengharapkan Sehun melakukan sesuatu karena lelaki itu benar-benar mempedulikannya, bukan karena ada rencana keji di baliknya.

…..

Sehun mengunjungi Baekhyun lagi hari itu karena kepala pelayannya menelepon dan mengatakan Baekhyun mengamuk, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa cemas dan dengan bergegas dia mengunjungi rumah tempat Baekhyun berada.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, Sehun mengernyit, kamar itu berantakan dengan segala barang berhamburan di lantai dan di mana saja, bahkan selimut dan _bed cover_ ranjang juga tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, _sprei_ pun kondisinya sama menyedihkannya, seluruh sisinya sudah terlepas dari ranjang, menyisakan bagian kecil di tengah ranjang yang belum lepas, bagian kecil itu sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Baekhyun yang meringkuk dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun, mengelus rambut adik kembarnya dengan pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak mengejutkan adiknya.

Baekhyun sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Sehun karena perempuan itu menangis semakin keras.

"Sayang... kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis terus dan tidak mau makan?" Sehun bertanya dengan cemas. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun, perempuan itu makin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat perasaan Sehun semakin perih.

Sehun menatap adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun ini membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyayangi Luhan dan tidak mencoba menahan perasaannya lagi kepada isterinya itu, Sehun merasa seperti menjadi pengkhianat paling buruk di dunia.

"Bakar... bakar habis. Dia bilang bakar sampai habis.." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bergumam dengan setengah mengigau.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tertegun kaget. Apa kata Baekhyun tadi? Bakar?

Sehun mencoba menunggu dan berharap Baekhyun mengulang kata-katanya, tetapi adiknya itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa kata.

Kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan tentang pembakaran tepat setelah kejadian rumah dan rumah kaca Luhan terbakar? Apakah ini berhubungan? _Ataukah hanya kebetulan?_

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya, otaknya berpikir keras... tetapi seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengetahui tentang kebakaran itu, pegawainya menjaganya dengan begitu ketat sehingga menjaga Baekhyun dari semua informasi dari luar. Seharusnya Baekhyun tida tahu apa-apa.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang ini semua hanya kebetulan...mungkin tadi tidak sengaja Baekhyun melihat api dan berkomentar tentang pembakaran.

Tetapi perasaan itu tetap ada, perasaan tergelitik di bagian belakangnya, yang biasanya merupakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

Duh nung gusti, kangen kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Makasih yang tiap hari review ngingetin update. Huhuhu aslinya bukan lupa tapi memang lg gabisa ngetik. Posisi masih dikampung daaaan lupa bawa file-nya. Wkwk

Makasih buat para readers yang masih setia baca, bahkan ada yg sampe diulang2. Hehe

Ini langsung 2 chap tenaaaaaang. Selow brayyy

See you next chap sayangs


	10. Chapter 10

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Rahasia gelap yang paling menakutkan adalah kebencian yang disembunyikan di balik senyuman penuh cinta."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dia membangun rumah kaca untukmu?" reaksi pertama Chanyeol ketika Luhan menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Sehun adalah terkejut luar biasa, "Benarkah itu Luhan ?"

"Sekarang rumah kaca itu sudah jadi, dan dia menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku membeli beberapa varietas unik untuk mengisi rumah kaca itu." Luhan menahan napas ketika matanya melirik ke keindahan rumah kaca yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak dan mewah, memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga membuatnya berkilauan.

Chanyeol tampak termenung di seberang sana, "Kau yakin bahwa Sehun melakukannya dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud apapun di baliknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan sendiri merasa ragu, tetapi sejauh ini, Sehun benar-benar bersikap baik kepadanya. Lelaki itu menjaganya, selalu menanyakan kondisinya, dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan hati. Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun serius dengan perkataannya bahwa karena kehadiran calon bayi mereka, dia akan merubah sikap.

Meski sikapnya tidak kembali ke sikap penuh cinta yang ditunjukkannya sebelum menikahi Luhan, setidaknya Sehun sudah menghargai Luhan dan bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencurigainya membakar rumah kacamu ya?" Chanyeol bergumam, memecah lamunan Luhan.

 _Apakah dia mencurigai Sehun?_ Luhan berpikir, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ah, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol." Luhan menjawab jujur, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Di seberang sana Chanyeol mendesah keras, "Jangan jatuh lagi ke dalam tipuannya, Luhan. Dia sudah pernah menipumu satu kali, jangan sampai dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya."

…..

Lelaki itu membawa mobilnya memasuki pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu. Petugas keamanan membiarkannya karena lelaki itu memang biasa datang untuk mengantarkan tanaman dan memperbarui varietas tanaman dan bunga-bungaan di rumah mereka.

Setelah memeriksa taman belakang dan mencatat apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki, lelaki itu melangkah ke teras yang sudah sangat di kenalnya, di teras itulah biasanya Baekhyun duduk dan memandang taman dengan tatapan matanya yang hampa, begitu cantik, namun sekaligus begitu rapuh.

Lelaki itu berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan meletakkan sekuntum bunga lily yang harum ke genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, menyentuh pipi lelaki itu,

"Chanyeol..." bisiknya penuh kasih sayang yang nyata.

…..

Usia kandungan Luhan sudah empat bulan, dan dia menjalani harinya dengan lebih baik. Sejak kehamilannya, hidupnya menjadi lebih mudah, karena Sehun semakin lama semakin bersikap baik kepadanya.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak menyekapnya di rumah dan mengawasinya ketika berpergian, sepertinya hari-hari Baekhyun sebagai tawanan sudah berakhir. Sehun juga melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya, dia mengantar Luhan dengan sabar berburu varietas tanamannya, memenuhi rumah kaca barunya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga makin lama makin penuh dan sempurna, Bahkan lebih lengkap dan lebih indah daripada rumah kacanya yang lama.

Sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah kaca, seharian ini Luhan mengatur pot-pot kecil tanaman di susunan rak, dengan Sehun mengawasinya. Lelaki itu baru pulang kerja dan menyusul Luhan ke dalam rumah kaca. Bahkan sekarang Sehun selalu pulang kerja lebih awal, dan menghabiskan sorenya bersama Luhan.

Luhan sedang menyusun potnya di rak yang tinggi dan agak terhuyung ke belakang ketika tubuhnya membentur dada keras Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya,

"Hati-hati." Sehun berbisik lembut di belakangnya. Membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menyadari Sehun sangat dekat dengannya, Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Sehun memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut, lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, sejenak tampak sulit berkata-kata, dia kemudian berdehem. "Lain kali kalau ingin memasang sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi minta tolonglah kepadaku, atau kepada pelayan di rumah ini, jangan melakukannya sendiri, ingat, kau sedang hamil."

Pipi Luhan memerah entah kenapa mendengar nasehat Sehun. Dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Sehun, matanya melembut mengamati Luhan dan makin lembut ketika melihat perut Luhan yang sudah mulai menonjol,

"Perutmu sudah semakin besar ya."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat perutnya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Ya... dan akan semakin besar."

Sehun tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di perut Luhan, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan takjub, "Dan terasa keras."

Senyum Luhan makin melebar, "Memangnya kau pikir perutku akan seperti apa?"

Sehun menyeringai bingung, "Aku tidak tahu, kupikir akan lembek dan lembut." Jemarinya mengusap lembut perut Luhan, "Ternyata cukup keras untuk melindungi bayinya."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh perutnya. Tetapi kemudian jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Sehun, dan Sehun menggenggamnya.

Luhan tertegun dan menatap mata Sehun, lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian tanpa di sangka- sangkanya, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu." Bisiknya serak, lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk berkata-kata, lelaki itu memeluknya erat-erat.

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan rumah kaca yang penuh nuansa harum dan menyenangkan.

…..

Luhan berbaring miring di ranjangnya dan memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang tadi sore dicium lembut oleh Sehun tanpa disangka-sangkanya.

 _Kenapa Sehun menciumnya?_

Sehun bersikap lembut kepadanya, penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu sudah bisa tertawa bersamanya, sikapnya berubah makin lama... dan semakin mirip dengan Sehun yang itu, Sehun yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Apakah Sehun benar-benar telah berubah menjadi Sehunnya yang dulu? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk pernikahan mereka dan untuk masa depan mereka bersama bayi ini?

Luhan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, kalau _iya_ , berarti anak ini memang ada untuk mempersatukan kedua orangtuanya.

Siang itu, ketika Sehun berangkat bekerja, seperti biasanya Luhan menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah kacanya dan merawat berbagai tanamannya, ketika dia sedang menggunting daun dari tanaman yang dia kembangkan sebagai bonsai, memberi kesempatan agar batangnya bisa tumbuh besar, ponselnya berbunyi.

Luhan melirik ke arah ponselnya dan mengernyit, itu nama Chanyeol... Luhan baru menyadari bahwa makin lama dia makin jarang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, apalagi sejak rumah kacanya hangus terbakar dan sikap Sehun semakin baik kepadanya.

Dia masih sempat berhubungan intens dengan Chanyeol ketika mengurus asuransi untuk rumah kacanya yang terbakar karena hal itu menyangkut bisnis mereka berdua. Chanyeol masih menjalankan usaha tanaman hias dan bunga mereka, tetapi sekarang sebagian besar dia menerima pasokan dari luar.

Lalu kemudian, seiring berlalunya waktu, ketika Luhan mulai sibuk dengan rumah kaca barunya dan Chanyeol sibuk membangun bisnisnya kembali, mereka makin jarang berhubungan, telepon merekapun semakin jarang, biasanya mereka selalu bercakap-cakap setiap malam, kemudian berkurang menjadi tiga hari sekali, dan pada akhirnya, seminggu sekali.

Dan sekarang ketika menatap ponselnya, Luhan sadar bahwa sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol, jadi kalau Chanyeol meneleponnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Hallo Chanyeol?" Luhan mengangkat teleponnya dan bergumam dengan ceria, berada di dalam rumah kaca memang membuat hatinya selalu ceria.

"Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja," suara Chanyeol di sana terdengar penuh senyum, "Syukurlah."

Ada sesuatu di dalam nada suara Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika membayangkan tentang Sehun, Sehun yang semakin baik dan semakin lembut kepadanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sehun memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut Chanyeol, kurasa kami bisa memperbaiki perkawinan ini."

Chanyeol mendesah di seberang sana, "Aku minta maaf kalau harus memberitahumu hal ini dan mengecewakanmu."

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Luhan tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika mendengar nada serius di dalam kata-kata Chanyeol,

"Ini tentang Sehun, aku mendapatkan informasi dari pemasok tanaman baruku. Dia mempunyai langganan menghias bunga untuk sebuah rumah mewah di pinggiran kota dan melimpahkan pelangannya itu untukku. Aku ke sana Luhan, dan barulah aku mengetahui bahwa rumah itu adalah atas nama Sehun."

"Apa?" Luhan tertegun, Sehun punya rumah di pinggiran kota? Luhan tidak pernah mendengarnya, tetapi... bukankah wajar orang sekaya Sehun memiliki rumah banyak?

"Ya Luhan, dan bukan masalah rumahnya yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu. Ini tentang penghuni rumahnya."

Penghuni rumahnya? Rumah Sehun di pinggiran kota ada penghuninya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut oleh firasat buruk,

"Penghuninya seorang perempuan muda bernama Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Untuk apa Sehun memelihara perempuan muda di rumah pinggiran kota dan disembunyikan darimu, Luhan? Aku ... maafkan aku, tetapi aku berpikir bahwa perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu adalah simpanan Sehun."

Luhan terperangah, dunia seolah berguncang dan berputar keras seketika di sekelilingnya, membuatnya limbung dan harus berpegangan pada salah satu rak besi di sebelahnya.

 _Apa?_ Sehun memiliki perempuan simpanan yang disembunyikannya di sebuah rumah rahasia? _Benarkah itu?_ Luhan ingin tidak mempercayai info itu, tetapi info ini berasal dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membohonginya.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan teringat tentang kunjungan mama Sehun waktu itu, mama Sehun sepertinya sempat menanyakan apakah Sehun pernah mengenalkannya dengan Baekhyun, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Ingatannya samar, tetapi dia merasa nama Baekhyun familiar ketika Chanyeol mengucapkannya, dan dia yakin itu berasal dari mama Sehun. Dan dia juga ingat betapa mama Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun.

Napas Luhan terasa sesak oleh air mata. _Teganya Sehun kepadanya!_

"Apakah kau bisa mencuri waktu untuk menemuiku, Luhan? Kalau bisa mungkin aku bisa lebih enak menjelaskan semua informasi yang kuperoleh kepadamu."

Luhan tercenung, masih bingung, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan. Dia harus bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui posisi dirinya di dalam kehidupan perkawinannya bersama Sehun.

 _Apa maksud Sehun dengan perkawinan ini?_ Apa pula maksud Sehun ketika dia berubah sikap menjadi begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya? Membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja masih ada harapan untuk pernikahan mereka?

"Aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menemuimu, Chanyeol." Gumam Luhan akhirnya, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih menunggu jawabannya di sana.

"Bagus. Kabari aku secepatnya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut, Luhan."

…..

Luhan masih merenung dengan hati pilu ketika mendengar suara mobil Sehun diparkir di depan. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering pulang cepat, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Itu dimulai sejak dia hamil, sedangkan pada masa-masa sebelumnya, Luhan masih ingat ketika Sehun sering pulang larut, bahkan tidak pulang. _Apakah waktu itu Sehun menginap bersama Baekhyun di rumahnya yang lain?_

Air mata merembes di matanya. Dia masih bisa menoleransi seluruh kekasaran sikap Sehun kepadanya, apapun itu, dia masih bisa menerima, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, cintanya kepada Sehun begitu besar dan tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja dengan sikap kasarnya. Tetapi... kalau menyangkut perempuan kedua, Luhan tidak bisa terima. Bukan karena kecemburuan, tetapi lebih karena dia berpikir bahwa ketika Sehun sudah membagi cintanya maka sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Luhan selalu berpikir bahwa cinta sejati tidak bisa dibagi, cinta sejati selalu utuh, satu dan hanya ditujukan untuk satu belahan jiwa.

Dan kalau perempuan bernama Baekhyun ini benar-benar kekasih atau simpanan Sehun... maka Luhan membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi, jauh dari kehidupan Sehun. Selamanya dan mengubur semua harapannya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Sehun memasuki teras dan mengangkat alis ketika melihat Luhan, dia tersenyum lembut, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali muncul di bibirnya,

"Hai." Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk di depannya, "Tidak di rumah kaca?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap cemas,

"Kenapa? Kau sakit Luhan?" Sehun bertanya lembut, dan hal itu membuat hati Luhan terasa sakit. _Kenapa Sehun begitu baik sekarang kepadanya?_ Kenapa Sehun membuat Luhan berharap bahwa mungkin masih ada cinta di antara mereka? Hal itu membuat semuanya terasa sulit bagi Luhan.

"Siapakah Baekhyun itu?" Akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya, mengawasi Sehun dalam-dalam dan melihat bahwa Sehun terperanjat.

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan kaget, dan ketika kemudian dia berkata, suaranya tercekat di tenggorkan,

"Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?" tanyanya tajam.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak penting darimana aku tahu tentang Baekhyun. Yang aku tahu, kau punya sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh seorang perempuan bernama Baekhyun, siapakah dia, Sehun? Apakah dia ... apakah dia perempuan lain? Perempuan lain dalam pernikahan kita?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada perempuan lain." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menyadari bahwa kata-katanya salah. Baekhyun memang adik kembarnya, bukan kekasihnya, tetapi bisa dibilang bahwa Baekhyun adalah perempuan lain dalam pernikahannya dengan Luhan, _dan akan selalu menjadi perempuan lain._

Luhan sendiri mengawasi perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang menentang kata-katanya sendiri, membuat air mata turun dari sudut matanya,

"Aku berusaha menahan diri biarpun kau memperlakukanku dengan buruk, juga membenciku dengan alasan yang aku tidak tahu." Diusapnya air matanya dengan sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa tahan kalau kau memiliki perempuan lain, Sehun. Bagiku itu adalah tindakan paling kejam yang pernah kau lakukan atas pernikahan ini. Aku menyerah atasmu Sehun, aku tidak sanggup lagi." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari cepat, dan tidak peduli akan suara Sehun yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _Cukup sudah! Pernikahan ini sudah berakhir!_

…..

Luhan mengunci pintunya dan mencoba menulikan telinganya dari Sehun yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya, membujuknya untuk berbicara dengannya. Di tutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Mengeraskan hati. Sampai lama kemudian, dia membuka bantalnya dan menyadari suasana sudah hening. Sehun rupanya sudah menyerah untuk mengajaknya Luhan menunggu sampai suasana benar-benar hening dan dia yakin bahwa Sehun sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu dia menelepon Chanyeol,

"Aku akan mencoba keluar besok pagi setelah Sehun berangkat ke kantor dan menemuimu." Gumam Luhan setengah berbisik di telepon.

Chanyeol tampak puas di seberang sana,"Bagus aku akan menunggumu." Jawabnya.

Lama kemudian, Luhan berbaring dengan mata nyalang menatap ke kegelapan, menahankan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

…..

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun, mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Dia tertegun di depan kamar Luhan yang tertutup rapat. Dia ada meeting penting hari ini yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin menunggu di sini, menunggu pintu Luhan terbuka dan kemudian dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya.

Tidak ada perempuan lain, dalam arti kisah asmara. Sehun memang menyayangi adiknya, dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena kondisi Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang, tetapi bahkan dengan perasaannya itu, Sehun tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencintai Luhan.

Ya. Dia mencintai Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya, jauh di masa lalu, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Cintanya kepada Luhan membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghilangkan seluruh dendamnya, dan menjaga Luhan. Memutuskan untuk memohon ampun kepada Baekhyun karena dia tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan lagi, karena dia sudah mengkhianati adiknya demi Luhan, persis seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka.

Sehun menatap pintu kamar Luhan dan menghela napas panjang, ditahannya keinginan untuk menggedor pintu kamar itu. Luhan mungkin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, sementara itu dia akan ke kantor, menjalani meeting pentingnya sekaligus mencari tahu darimana Luhan mendapatkan informasi tentang Baekhyun.

Ada seseorang yang mengkhianatinya dengan memberikan informasi tentang Baekhyun kepada Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, _tetapi siapa?_ Seluruh pegawainya di rumah Baekhyun adalah pegawai kepercayaannya yang sudah tahu bahwa menjaga kerahasiaan tentang keberadaan Baekhyun sangatlah penting. Kenapa informasi tentang Baekhyun bisa bocor ke telinga Luhan?

Sehun harus membereskan semuanya dulu, mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Setelah itu dia akan menemui Luhan, berharap perempuan itu sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan bisa mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan, pengungkapan seluruh rahasia yang akan diungkapkan oleh Sehun. Dan semoga setelah Luhan mendengarkan semuanya, dia akan mengerti.

…..

Segera setelah mobil Sehun keluar rumah, Luhan menelepon Chanyeol,

"Sehun sudah pergi, aku akan keluar dengan supir pribadi dengan alasan membeli beberapa _varietas_ tanaman untuk rumah kaca, kau bisa menemuiku di garden cafe."

"Oke. Hati-hati Luhan," Chanyeol bergumam singkat lalu menutup teleponnya.

…..

Luhan membeli beberapa _varietas_ tanaman, lalu meminta diantarkan ke garden cafe,

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sebentar, aku mungkin akan duduk-duduk lama di cafe ini, sementara itu kau bisa pergi beristirahat dan makan siang." Luhan bergumam, berharap supir itu akan menerima sarannya.

Supir itu tercenung. Dulu di awal-awal pernikahan Tuan Sehun dengan nyonya Luhan, tuan Sehun dengan keras mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengawasi dan mengikuti kemanapun nyonya Luhan pergi. Tetapi sejak kehamilan nyonya Luhan, tuan Sehun benar-benar melonggarkan peraturan yang dibuatnya, bahkan tuan Sehun pernah berpesan agar dia membiarkan nona Luhan bersantai, menikmati waktunya sendirian. Satu-satunya pesan tuan Sehun adalah bahwa dia harus melaporkannya kepada tuan Sehun kalau-kalau Luhan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda tuan Chanyeol di sini, dia mungkin hanya akan berkeliling sebentar dan kemudian kembali mengawasi nyonya Luhan di cafe ini,

"Baiklah nyonya, saya akan meninggalkan nyonya sebentar untuk bersantai, mohon telepon saja jika nyonya sudah membutuhkan saya. Saya akan berada di sekitar-sekitar sini." Gumamnya kemudian.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki cafe itu.

Albert yang tengah berdiri di sana langsung menyambutnya,

"Wah ... lama sekali anda tidak datang kemari." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Luhan yang sedikit membuncit, kemudian senyumnya melebar, "Dan sepertinya anda datang membawa kabar bahagia."

Luhan tertawa dan mengusap perutnya dengan senang, "Ya... kabar bahagia karena sekarang ada si kecil di perutku." Disingkirkannya kepedihan yang mengusik, membisikkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan berakhir karena keberadaan perempuan lain bernama Baekhyun itu. "Kupikir secangkir teh hijau di siang hari tidak akan mengganggu kehamilanku bukan?"

Albert tertawa, "Kalau hanya secangkir dan tidak diminum setiap hari, kurasa itu tidak akan berbahaya, saya akan siapkan teh hijau kesukaan anda beserta kue pastri sebagai pendamping."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

Luhan duduk dan menunggu, dia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bilang akan datang dalam hitungan menit, dan rupanya itu memang benar, kurang dari lima menit kemudian lelaki itu datang, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Luhan dan duduk di depannya,

"Hai Luhan." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Luhan yang buncit, "Kau tampak sehat dan bahagia, apakah karena Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan tersenyum sedih, "Kebaikan yang ternyata semu." Dia mendesah dengan sedih, "Apakah benar yang kau katakan, Chanyeol? Tentang wanita lain itu? Seorang perempuan yang tinggal di rumah Sehun di pinggiran kota dan ditemui Sehun diam-diam?"

"Kau masih mencintai Sehun ya." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Maafkan aku memberikan informasi ini kepadamu, tetapi kupikir kau harus tahu bukan? Daripada nanti kau tahu belakangan saat semua sudah terlambat?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Chanyeol." Bisiknya lemah, "Aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Sehun, sesuatu yang salah... sesuatu yang tersembunyi jauh... tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu itu adalah keberadaan perempuan lain yang dirahasiakan dariku." Luhan menyusut air matanya, "Aku... padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa kami berdua bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan baik..."

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Luhan lembut, "Aku yakin perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu adalah simpanan Sehun... aku mengobrol dengan pelayan rumah itu ketika aku memasok bunga-bunga dan tanaman untuk taman di sana, katanya Sehun sering mengunjungi nona Baekhyun siang-siang, bahkan sering menginap di malam-malam sepulang dia kerja... dan aku mencocokkan tanggal... beberapa saat sebelum kau menikah dengan Sehun, dia masih tinggal bersama perempuan bernama Baekhyun di rumah itu ... kemudian Sehun membeli rumah baru, yang ditempatinya bersamamu. Sehun membohongimu sejak awal Luhan, dia mengejar dan mendekatimu padahal waktu itu dia menjalin hubungan dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun ..."

Luhan merasa dadanya sesak. Pernikahannya benar-benar sudah berakhir. Dia masih ingat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada perempuan lain dalam pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam, mengamati kesedihan di wajah Luhan, "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu."

Luhan langsung menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut, "Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu, rumah Sehun tempat perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu tinggal. "

"Aku tidak ingin menemui perempuan Baekhyun itu." Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa menemui Baekhyun? Hatinya pasti akan hancur lebur ketika bertatapan dengan perempuan dimana Sehun membagi cintanya.

"Kau harus menemui perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu dan menjelaskan semuanya, kalian bisa bercakap-cakap. Mungkin kau jadi bisa menyibak rahasia apa yang disimpan oleh Sehun selama ini. Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Luhan ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa pada awalnya Sehun mengejarnya dan melamarnya, lalu berubah sikap menjadi begitu jahat... dan kemudian setelah dia hamil, lelaki itu berubah sikap menjadi lembut kembali, seperti Sehun-nya yang dulu... seakan lelaki itu ingin memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal...

…..

Ketika Albert datang mengantarkan teh hijau dan kudapan pesanan Luhan, dia termenung. Uang pembayaran sudah diletakkan di meja itu, tetapi tidak ada Luhan di sana, kursinya kosong, seolah perempuan itu tidak pernah duduk di sana.

Tadi dia sempat melihat Chanyeol, rekan bisnis Luhan di usaha bunga dan pertamanan itu menghampiri, tetapi kemudian dia sibuk di lantai atas dan ketika kembali, meja itu sudah kosong. Albert mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

 _Tidak biasanya Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja. Apakah Luhan sedang sangat terburu-buru?_

…..

Sehun menelepon mamanya dan memintanya datang ke kantor, dan karena mamanya sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ, dia bisa menemui mengamati mamanya yang cantik dan tampak elegan, tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa tampil cantik, akan sia-sia mamanya merawat diri seperti itu.

"Salah seorang pegawaiku mengatakan bahwa mama sempat mengunjungi Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Mirae mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Dulu aku tidak berpikir hal itu penting." Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Mirae, "Apakah mama menemui atau berhubungan dengan Luhan sesudahnya, akhir-akhir ini?"

Mirae menatap Sehun dengan bingung, "Aku tidak melakukannya... aku memang berniat ingin menghubungi Luhan di waktu-waktu dekat ini... tetapi belum punya waktu, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Tatapan Sehun masih sama tajamnya, "Apakah mama memberitahu tentang Baekhyun kepada Luhan?"

Mirae tampak terperanjat, "Tidak.. aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya." Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tetapi aku sempat tidak sengaja menyebut nama Baekhyun dalam percakapan kami di kunjungan pertama."

"Mama menyebut nama Baekhyun?" Sehun langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku pikir Luhan mengetahui tentang Baekhyun, aku bertanya apakah kau sudah mengenalkannya kepada Baekhyun, tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi bingungnya, aku sadar bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun, jadi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus sehingga Luhan tidak curiga." Kali ini Mirae yang menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang adikmu, Sehun? Apakah kau malu akan keberadaannya?"

"Tidak." Sehun memalingkan muka, mamanya memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang rencana balas dendamnya, semuanya dia rahasiakan. Tetapi Sehun lelah menanggung rahasia, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia adalah putri dari Xiao Lu, aku tahu nama itu punya arti untuk mama."

Mirae terperangah, wajahnya memucat. "Maksudmu Xiao Lu yang itu?" _Ya. Sehun benar_ , nama Xiao Lu sangat berarti baginya, Xiao Lu adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintai oleh suaminya.

Amat sangat cinta dan perempuan itu tidak pernah lepas dari pikiran suaminya. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak mengganggu Mirae, karena dia juga tidak mencintai suaminya, pernikahan mereka adalah karena perjodohan dan Mirae sendiripun memiliki kekasih sendiri... seorang kekasih yang pada akhirnya menanamkan benih di tubuhnya... membuahkan anak kembar, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menikahi Luhan? Untuk membalas dendam demi Baekhyun?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu yang ingin kulakukan pada awalnya, keberadaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menderita, karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah menoleh kepadanya dan hanya terpusat kepada Luhan. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menderita dan menghancurkannya hingga kondisinya seperti itu."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Luhan." Mirae tampak sedih. "Aku menduga, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang test _DNA_ itu, yang menyatakan bahwa kalian bukanlah anak kandung ayah kalian."

Mirae menghela napas panjang, "Kami berdua menikah bukan atas nama cinta, itu bisa dikatakan perkawinan bisnis keluarga kami, kami sama-sama tidak bisa lepas dari cinta masa lalu kami, terutama aku...

hubunganku dengan kekasihku sudah jauh dan aku mengandung kalian, semula aku tidak mengaku kepada ayah kalian, karena kupkir aku tidak akan ketahuan, apalagi usia kandunganku pas dengan usia perkawinanku. Tetapi ternyata setelah kalian lahir, ayah kalian menyimpan rasa curiga yang ditahannya. Karena dari garis keluarga kami, tidak pernah ada anak kembar. Kau pasti tahu kalau kembar alami itu diturunkan secara genetika...

dan itu berasal dari ayah kandungmu. Diam-diam ayahmu melakukan test _DNA_ dan mengetahui bahwa dia bukan ayah kandung kalian, dia marah besar, menganggapku tidak menghormati perkawinan ini, sementara dari sisi dirinya, dia rela meninggalkan Xiao Lu kekasih yang sangat dicintainya demi menghormati perkawinannya denganku. Aku sangat menyesal, kau tahu, apalagi kemudian ayah kandung kalian ternyata lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan tubuh dan uangku. Aku berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, karena toh kami tidak bisa bercerai, ayahmu seorang pejabat yang cukup terkenal dan perceraian bisa merusak reputasinya...

Sayangnya ayahmu kemudian melampiaskan kekecewaannya kepada kalian berdua, dia tidak bisa menutupi kebenciannya kepada kalian berdua." Mirae menghela napas, "Pada akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Xiao Lu dan menjalin hubungan singkat yang membuahkan Luhan, aku mengetahui itu semua tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

tetapi Xiao Lu kemudian meninggalkan ayahmu dan memilih memulai hidup dengan lelaki lain yang bisa menerimanya bersama Luhan, membuat ayahmu menderita karena patah hati. Ayahmu tidak pernah bisa membuka hatinya untukku... dia hanya mencintai Xiao Lu sampai mati."

Sehun termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Mirae, baru kali ini dia punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan semua kepada Mirae dan mendengarkan kisah dari sisi mamanya. Selama ini mamanya lebih sering berada di luar negeri dari pada di rumah. Sehun sebenarnya sudah menyelidiki keberadaan ayah kandungnya, dan menemukan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal.

"Baekhyun... dia terlalu memuja ayahmu entah kenapa padahal ayahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatian kepadanya..dan hal itu mengganggu ayahmu, kami pernah membawa Baekhyun ke psikiater di waktu kecil dan kata psikiater dia mungkin menderita _"oedipus complex"_ atau karena dalam kasus Baekhyun dia terlalu memuja ayahnya, maka psikiater menyebutnya _"father complex"_

"Apa itu?" Sehun tentu saja pernah mendengarnya, tetapi dia masih tidak yakin.

Mirae menghela napas, "Kau tahu kisah oedipus dalam mitologi? Dia jatuh cinta kepada ibunya sendiri... kasus hampir sama terjadi kepada Baekhyun, dia menderita gangguan psikologi sehingga memuja dan terobsesi kepada ayahnya..."

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin sakit jiwa!" Sehun menyangkal dengan keras, "Dia memuja ayah karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikannya, dia hanya seorang anak yang haus kasih sayang orang tua!"

Mirae mengusap lengannya dengan lelah, "Tetapi itu yang dikatakan psikiaternya... dan memang itu semua juga karena kesalahan ayahmu, perlakuan buruk ayahmu kepada Baekhyun membuatnya tertekan dan pada akhirnya menumbuhkan penyimpangan pemikiran seperti itu... kami sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan terapi-terapi.. tetapi tetap tidak berhasil." Mirae menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun, itu bukan hanya kesalahan Luhan, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa menimpakan semua ini kepada Luhan. Dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sehun mengernyit dengan pedih. Selama ini dia menimpakan semua kesalahan kepada Luhan. Dan hal itu lebih untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri karena dia sendiri menyimpan rasa bersalahnya... Baekhyun waktu itu bunuh diri karena dia berkata kepada Baekhyun, bahwa sampai matipun Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta memang Baekhyun menderita _'father complex'_ Hal itu pasti akan membuatnya terguncang luar biasa. Karena cinta dari sang ayah adalah pusat hidup sang penderita. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa senekad itu melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

 _Tetapi siapa yang mengatakan kepada Luhan informasi tentang Baekhyun? Apalagi informasi itu sangat spesifik..._ Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan untuknya, karena jelas-jelas mamanya tidak memberikan informasi kepada Luhan.

 _Jadi siapa?_

"Aku dengar peristiwa kebakaran itu...aku membacanya di berita, pertama kali aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah kaca milik Luhan... tetapi kemudian namanya tertulis di berita..."

"Ya, itu rumah kaca milik Luhan, dia menjalankan bisnisnya dengan seorang temannya, tetangganya."

"Ah ya. Chanyeol pria yang baik dan ramah."

Sehun langsung tersentak dari duduknya,

"Mama mengenal Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja. Lho memangnya kau tidak kenal? Chanyeol kan pengurus taman untuk rumahmu yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun, mama beberapa kali bertemu dengannya ketika menengok Baekhyun."

Sehun menatap mamanya dengan kaget. _Chanyeol mengetahui tentang rumahnya dan Baekhyun?_ Dia pasti mengetahui tentang Sehun juga bukan? Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Sementara itu Sehun bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol menangani taman rumahnya... selama ini para asistennya yang mengurus hal-hal seperti itu seperti perawatan dan pemeliharaan rumahnya...

Sehun hendak meraih teleponnya dan menanyakan perihal Chanyeol kepada salah seorang asistennya, ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa supirnya yang menelepon. Dia menugaskan supirnya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Luhan ketika keluar rumah, dan selama ini supirnya tidak pernah menelepon.

"Saya kehilangan nyonya Luhan, Tuan Sehun."

"Apa?" Sehun hampir berteriak mendengar kata-kata supirnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Supirnya itu tampak gugup, "Nyonya Luhan meminta saya meninggalkannya di sebuah cafe dan saya pergi untuk makan siang. Ketika saya kembali nona Luhan sudah tidak ada. Kata pelayan cafe dia pergi dengan Chanyeol..."

…..

"Kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" Luhan menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir dengan cemas, dia mengawasi Chanyeol daritadi dan lelaki itu tampak tegang, tak ada senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Luhan, tatapannya tampak nyalang, "Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan." Lelaki itu tersenyum, tetapi lebih tampak sebagai seringai.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa agak cemas, _apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak berbeda?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu 2 chap lagu END lohhhhh.

Entah kenapa sekarang kalo saya ngedit/nulis, rada2 was2 yah terutama kalo nulis genre _gore_ takutnya ntar hidup kek drama W *efek kebanyakan nonton drama*

Nih ya, kalo mau nanya2, sharing2, curhat2, marah2, nagih2, hina2, silahkan add Line saya dengan id: ssoktavia

Oke, see you next chap. Jan lupa review ya cans gans

OHIYA! SAYA BUAT POST FF HUNHAN BARU. DI CEK YAH :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

" _Kejujuran adalah penjaga untuk cahaya cintamu. Kalau kau menodainya dengan berbagai rahasia tersembunyi, kau akan membunuh cahaya itu."_

 _._

 _._

Mereka memasuki rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu. Luhan menatap rumah itu dan mengaguminya, bangunannya serupa bangunan kolonial belanda yang terawat dan mewah. Dan tamannya, taman depan yang menghampar luas itu sangat indah dan terawat. Luhan melirik Chanyeol, kalau memang Chanyeol yang bertanggung jawab merawat taman ini, dia pasti merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati karena tamannya benar-benar luar biasa indahnya.

"Ayo." Chanyeol setengah mendahuluinya masuk ke rumah itu. Luhan mengikuti dengan pelan di belakangnya, waspada. Benaknya berkecamuk. _Seperti apakah perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu? Apa reaksinya ketika melihat Luhan?_ Apakah dia akan marah dan melukai Luhan? Ataukah dia akan sedih dan menangis seperti reaksi Luhan pertama kali ketika mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang Luhan sejak lama? Atau dia sama seperti Luhan? _Tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain?_

Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari betapa nyamannya Chanyeol bergerak di rumah itu, seolah-olah lelaki itu sudah biasa menaiki tangga dan melangkah ke ujung lorong, menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

Harusnya Luhan merasa ragu karena bukankah Chanyeol hanya ditugaskan mengurus taman di rumah ini? Kenapa dia sepertinya dengan mudahnya memasuki isi rumah, bahkan sampai menaiki tangga menuju area pribadi pemiliknya?

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan senyumnya tampak aneh ketika menatap Luhan, dia mempersilahkan Luhan memasuki kamar itu,

"Silahkan Luhan, temuilah Baekhyun."

Apakah Baekhyun sudah menunggunya? Dia mengernyit menatap Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu memasang ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Luhan melangkah masuk dan tertegun.

…..

Sehun menginjak gasnya kuat-kuat, mengumpat-umpat ketika kemacetan menghalanginya, dengan panik dia memutar balik, mencari jalan lain lewat jalur-jalur alternatif, dia harus bisa segera mencapai rumah pinggiran kotanya sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Luhan terluka!

Sehun melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi mengenai Chanyeol. Dan penyelidiknya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dulu sangat akrab dengan Baekhyun sebelum kejadian percobaan bunuh diri itu.

 _Bahkan penyelidiknya mempunyai dugaan kuat, bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah dari bayi yang sempat dikandung oleh Baekhyun!_

…..

Perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi roda di sudut, tatapannya tampak kosong. Tetapi selain itu dia luar biasa cantiknya. Rambutnya panjang terurai dan kulitnya putih bening, dia tampak seperti seorang peri yang muncul dari negeri khayalan, begitu halus dan rapuh...

Luhan memang menduga bahwa kekasih Sehun secantik ini, tetapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Baekhyun duduk di kursi roda dan... _buta?_ Menilik dari mata kosongnya, perempuan itu buta. _Oh astaga_ , teganya Sehun menikahinya, menghamilinya dan mengkhianati perempuan ini?

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, dan mengunci pintu kamar itu tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Luhan menuju ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol yang mendekatinya langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Chanyeol," senyumnya lembut. Dan Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu mengecup jemari yang rapuh itu dengan penuh sayang,

Sementara itu Luhan mengamati kejadian di depannya itu dengan terkejut. Dia memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berganti ganti dengan pertanyaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun? Dan kenapa bahasa tubuh mereka berdua selayaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Aku datang membawa dia untukmu, sayangku...seperti janjiku kepadamu." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan kejam, "Dia ada di depanmu, perempuan yang membunuh anak kita, yang membunuh cahaya indah di matamu..."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh kebencian kepadanya membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya secara _reflek,_

"Apa maksudnya ini Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis kepadanya, dia berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun dan dengan sayang meremas pundak perempuan itu, "Kasihan sekali Luhan yang ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa." Chanyeol menunduk lembut dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kita jelaskan saja kepadanya sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan tanpa ayah... dan kau merenggut ayah Baekhyun, membuatnya menderita."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Luhan merasa bingung dan tiba-tiba merasa takut, Chanyeol yang ada di depannya tampak aneh, dia sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Chanyeol yang baik dan seperti kakak baginya, apa yang terjadi? Dan Chanyeol bilang kepada Baekhyun ' _anak kita'_? bukankah Chanyeol seorang gay?

"Mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadamu, yang pasti aku membawamu kemari untuk membalaskan dendam Baekhyun... dendam kami berdua... kau adalah pembunuh cahaya hidup kami, kau membunuh calon anak kami dan juga membunuh cahaya di mata Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol di tangannya dan menodongkannya kepada Luhan, "Aku akan membuatmu terjun dari balkon ini, dan kehilangan bayimu... sama seperti yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun..."

" _Oh Tuhan!_ Chanyeol! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mundur ketakutan karena todongan pistol itu sekaligus akan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Ketika dia hendak memikirkan cara menyelamatkan dirinya dan bayinya, pintu kamar itu digedor dengan kuat,

"Chanyeol! Apapun rencanamu, lepaskan Luhan! Aku membawa polisi di luar, mereka sudah mengepung rumah ini, kau tak akan bisa lolos!"

Itu suara Sehun, ada kecemasan dan kepanikan di dalamnya, dia menggedor- gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaganya, Chanyeol melirik ke arah pintu dan tersenyum sinis, menatap ke arah Baekhyun,

"Dengarkan itu Baekhyun, kakakmu yang pengecut dan pengkhianat... dia meninggalkanmu demi perempuan ini, sama seperti ayahmu..dia juga harus mendapatkan ganjarannya."

Luhan tertegun. Semua terjawab sudah. Chanyeol bilang bahwa Sehun adalah kakak Baekhyun. Jadi Sehun tidak pernah menduakan dirinya, _tidak pernah ada perempuan lain_. Semua ini adalah manipulasi Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke rumah ini. Hati Luhan terasa nyeri memikirkan semua tuduhan-tuduhannya kepada Sehun.

Dia bersalah kepada Sehun... _akankah dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun?_ Diliriknya pistol yang masih diacungkan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya, dan merasa ragu.

Sementara itu ekspresi Baekhyun tampak berubah, dia mengenali suara Sehun yang sedang berteriak-teriak di luar pintu, "Sehun...? _Oppa_...?" dia tampak bingung dan menggapai-gapai, tetapi Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan bergumam tegas, "Kau harus kuat Baekhyun, dia pengkhianat, dia bilang akan membalaskan dendam demi dirimu, tetapi kemudian dia jatuh cinta kepada Luhan dan tidak bisa menahannya..."

 _Sehun jatuh cinta kepadanya?_ Luhan merasakan rasa bersalah menghujamnya...

"Kita harus membunuh Luhan demi dendam anak kita, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol terus bergumam untuk membunuh keraguan Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun tampak tenang dan tidak panik lagi mendengar suara gedoran Sehun di luar, Chanyeol menatap dingin ke arah Luhan, "Kau... melangkah ke sana."

Luhan mengikuti arah kepala Chanyeol menoleh dan tiba-tiba gemetar, Chanyeol menyuruhnya melangkah ke balkon.. apakah lelaki itu akan melaksanakan ancamannya untuk menyuruhnya terjun dari balkon? _Setega itukah Chanyeol kepadanya?_

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan menyuruhku terjun bukan Chanyeol?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol ragu dan ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku bisa membalasmu dan Sehun... kalian berdua harus menanggung penderitaan, sama seperti yang kami tanggung..." Chanyeol menggerakkan pistolnya dan menyuruh Luhan melangkah ke arah balkon, Luhan melirik ke arah suara berdebum di pintu, tahu bahwa Sehun dan beberapa polisi mencoba mendobrak pintu, dan dia berharap semoga Sehun tidak terlambat.

Luhan melangkah ke balkon dengan jantung berdebar, dia menghela napas ketika Chanyeol terus menodongkan pistolnya dan menyuruhnya sampai ke pinggir. Chanyeol tampaknya terpusat pada Luhan dan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara dobrakan-dobrakan di pintu, dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum,

"Sayang kau tidak bisa melihatnya Baekhyun, saat-saat kemenangan kita tetapi aku akan menceritakan kepadamu bagaimana Luhan melompat dan kehilangan bayinya, sama sepertimu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras dan pintu itu didobrak dengan kencang sampai terjatuh. Sehun berdiri di sana terengah-engah dengan beberapa polisi di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan istriku, Chanyeol!" Sehun berseru dengan suara keras bercampur kecemasan, dia melangkah maju, tapi Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya dengan benci,

" _Tahan!_ Kalau kau maju sedikit lagi, aku akan menembakmu!" serunya, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri di balkon dengan cemas, kecemasan murni dari seorang lelaki yang mencintai. _Kenapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya?_

"Tembak saja aku kalau itu memuaskanmu, tetapi jangan lukai Luhan."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tidak melukai Luhan? Dia adalah tujuanku selama ini. Aku mencintai Baekhyun asal kau tahu! Aku mengenalnya ketika dia mencari-cari informasi tentang Luhan. Aku yang memeluknya ketika dia menangis sedih ketika menyadari bahwa ayahnya lebih memilih Luhan daripada dirinya... sementara kau sebagai kakaknya malah sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Baekhyun...dan karena ketidakbecusanmu menjaga Baekhyun _, kau membuat kami kehilangan calon buah hati kami!_ ", napas Chanyeol terengah, "Sekarang kami akan membalaskan dendam kepada kalian!"

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun yang tampak bingung, dia tahu adiknya itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan sempurna dan Chanyeol sedang memanfaatkan kelabilannya,

"Kalau kau mau membalas dendam, balas dendamlah kepadaku... aku yang bersalah."

Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Kau bukan? Yang membakar rumah dan rumah kaca Luhan?"

 _Luhan tersentak kaget, jadi Chanyeol pelakuknya? Bukan Sehun?_

Chanyeol sendiri tertawa keras mendengarkan kata-kata Sehun, "Ya, aku yang melakukannya, karena dari Luhan aku tahu bahwa kau mulai lembek, lemah dan mulai mengkhianati rencana balas dendammu... aku melakukannya supaya Luhan menuduhmu sebagai pelakunya."

Sehun tampak jijik, tetapi dia lalu menatap Chanyeol setengah membujuk, "Lepaskan Luhan oke? Aku yakin bahwa Baekhyun juga tidak menginginkan semua ini... benar kan Baekhyun?"

Rupanya strategi Sehun untuk menarik Baekhyun berhasil, perempuan itu tampak goyah lagi,

" _Oppa_...?"

"Aku disini sayang.." Sehun menjawab lembut, "Kau tidak menginginkan semua ini kan sayang? Kau tidak menginginkan pembalasan sekejam ini kan Baekhyun?"

"Diam!" Chanyeol menghardik dengan marah, "Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi Baekhyun! Kau juga mengkhianatinya seperti yang lain! Kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun, akulah yang paling tahu!"

"Aku kakak Baekhyun, akulah yang bisa menjaganya!"

"Akulah penjaga sejati Baekhyun, karena aku satu-satnya yang tidak mengkhianatinya!" Chanyeol menodongkan pistolnya dengan mengancam ketika melihat gerakan maju Sehun, "Jangan maju lagi, aku akan menembakmu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa, kalau kau menembakku polisi dibelakang akan menembakmu juga dan membunuhmu!" Sehun tetap menerjang maju,

Membuat Luhan menjerit, dan Baekhyun tampak bingung.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan maju dan menerjangnya, dia dengan reflek menarik pelatuknya dan menembak.

Suara tembakan keras terdengar, diiringi dengan tubuh Sehun yang rubuh. Para polisi di belakang langsung menembak tangan Chanyeol, membuat pistol itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

Luhan menjerit keras, begitupun Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak histeris.

Semua kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat setelahnya, semuanya tampak kacau balau dan membuat Luhan seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, ruangan itu serba putih dan bau obat, dia meraba perutnya dan langsung terduduk dengan cemas.

Sebuah tangan kuat menahannya,

"Tenang, Luhan. Bayimu tidak apa-apa.."

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Sehun menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, dan sebelah ada perban di lengannya, rupanya tembakan Chanyeol mengenai lengannya.

Sehun mengikuti tatapan Luhan ke lengannya dan meringis, "Tidak parah kok, hanya menyerempet lengan..."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan cemas, "Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol tertembak tangannya juga, oleh polisi. Dia sekarang di rawat dalam penjagaan polisi. Baekhyun baik-baik saja, dia di dalam bimbingan psikiaternya."

Luhan memikirkan tentang ibu dan adik-adik Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa cemas, "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Chanyeol?"

"Polisi sudah menginformasikannya kepada mereka, mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi."

"Mereka pasti bingung..." Luhan meringis sedih.

"Sama bingungnya seperti dirimu kan Luhan? Aku juga tidak menyangka, aku terlambat mendapatkan informasi, maafkan aku seandainya aku lebih teliti, pasti insiden ini tidak akan terjadi."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang gay, dan kau benar."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum, "Biasanya seorang lelaki mempunyai insting tersendiri mengenai hal itu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung, "Maukah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, kumohon? Semua ini... semua ini terlalu membingungkan untukku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi..."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan menatapnya dengan lembut, "Aku mau... berbaringlah."

Dengan segera Luhan mengikuti permintaan untuk berbaring, matanya masih menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, dari awal... tetapi sebelumnya kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku.."

"Mendengarkan apa?"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Dengan sepenuh hatiku, perasaan ini muncul di luar kendaliku, aku mencintaimu begitu saja. Bahkan di saat aku sedang berusaha bersikap kasar kepadamu, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tetap mencintaimu."

Luhan tertegun ,menatap Sehun dan menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tulus. Sehun meremas jemari Luhan dan meringis sedih, "Kelakuan kasarku di awal pernikahan kita memang sangat keterlaluan... aku harap, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ini.. kau.. setidaknya kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanku, memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal..."

Lalu kisah itupun mengalir dari bibir Sehun, semua kebenaran itu, semua rahasia itu, semuanya terkuak satu demi satu, lapis demi lapis hingga menyisakan satu pengertian yang mendalam.

…..

"Begitulah kisahnya." Sehun mengakhiri kisahnya, "Aku memang mendekatimu karena dendam tersembunyi, tetapi aku tanpa sadar sudah mencintaimu. Bayi di kandunganmu... itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon Luhan, berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menebus semuanya, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ragu, "Apakah setelah semua perlakukan jahatku itu... kau.. kau masih menyimpan setidaknya sedikit cinta untukku?"

Luhan tertegun, mencoba menelaah semua kisah yang diceritakan Sehun dengan sedalam mungkin. Semua terasa mengejutkan, kenyataan tentang ayah kandungnya, kisah cinta ibunya dan juga kisah Baekhyun yang menyedihkan... pantas saja Sehun menuduhnya bertanggung jawab, sama seperti Chanyeol... _ah ya Tuhan_ , Chanyeol pasti sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan calon anaknya.

Luhan menatap Sehun, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin sekali mempermainkan perasaan lelaki ini, berpura-pura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, mengingat betapa kejamnya kelakuan lelaki itu di awal-awal pernikahannya dulu, tetapi rupanya perasaan cintanya terlalu besar kepada Sehun. Cinta itu tetap ada, bahkan di masa-masa perlakukan terburuk Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau sangat kejam kepadaku dulu."

"Aku memang bersalah." Sehun meringis pedih, "Aku memang keterlaluan."

"Kata-katamu juga kasar."

"Itupun aku mengakuinya, maafkan aku Luhan."

"Kau membuatmu menangis setiap malam."

"Maafkan aku.." Sehun tampak tersiksa, "Aku tidak pernah menikmati tangisanmu, hatiku terasa pedih mendengarnya, tetapi saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa dendam tidak ada gunanya, bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak bersalah."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Tidak akan kulakukan lagi, aku bersumpah. Kalau kau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati agar kau tidak tersakiti sedikitpun."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Sehun tampak cemas luar biasa, "Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku memang tersakiti sedemikian rupa tapi tidak..aku tidak apa-apa..." tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, "Tetapi aku mencintaimu Sehun... sepenuh hatiku, dan perasaan itu selalu ada."

" _Oh Tuhan_." Sehun menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut mata Luhan, menyingkirkan air matanya, "Maafkan aku Luhan, maafkan aku." Ketika Luhan tidak menolak, Sehun merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan, aku mencintaimu.."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. _Ah ya Tuhan_... dia sangat bersyukur karena jalannya seperti ini. Dulu dia memang sempat menderita dan bingung, mempertanyakan jalan Tuhan kepadanya. Tetapi ternyata mereka diberi ujung yang indah.

Jemari Sehun menyentuh lembut perutnya dan mengusapnya, "Dia akan menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupan kita, anak kita... semoga aku bisa menjaga kalian berdua."

"Kau sudah menjaga kami berdua." Suara Luhan serak oleh tangis, "Aku yakin kedepannya pun kau bisa menjaga kami berdua."

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Maafkan aku atas kekasaran dan sikap jahatku kepadamu, maafkan aku atas semua rahasia yang kusembunyikan kepadamu. Maafkan aku atas kelakuan burukku... dan terimakasih karena masih mencintaiku, bahkan di saat aku begitu sulit untuk dicintai."

Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun, menatap mata Lelaki itu yang berkaca-kaca. Harapannya terkembang luas, akan masa depannya bersama Sehun dan anak-anak mereka nanti. Dia percaya bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini, meluruskan semua dendam, memaafkan semua kesalahan dan membangun hidup mereka bersama.

Luhan percaya bahwa dia akan berbahagia bersama Sehun, dan juga bersama buah cinta mereka yang akan lahir nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _ **A/N:**_

Chap depan epilog ya….

Tapi minggu depan hehehe

See you next weeeeeeeeek


	12. Chapter 12 (EPILOG)

**Light Killer**

Original

 **Pembunuh Cahaya**

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS for uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk, duduk di sebelahnya, "Jadi. Apakah kau akan pindah ke kamarku?" tanyanya pelan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah kau dulu mengusirku dari sana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, tampak malu, "Maafkan aku... itu memang memalukan kalau diingat lagi." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Tidurlah bersamaku di kamar, jadilah isteriku yang sesungguhnya."

Kata-kata Sehun yang penuh arti itu membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Dia berdehem, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Gumamnya menggoda.

Sehun cemberut, lelaki itu menarik Luhan supaya duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya, "Kalau kau tidak mau pindah ke kamarku, aku yang akan pindah ke kamarmu."

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Luhan membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan sikap mengalah Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa,

"Tentu saja aku mau melakukannya, aku ingin tidur sekamar dengan isteriku."

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku juga ingin tidur sekamar denganmu."

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, "Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasa begitu bahagia, Luhan."

Luhan membiarkan Sehun merangkulnya dengan erat, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Hari ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden itu berlangsung dan Sehun tampaknya menghindar untuk membicarakannya, tetapi Luhan sangat ingin tahu... dia mencemaskan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, psikiater sudah merawatnya, rupanya di hari-hari tertentu, Chanyeol mengunjunginya dan menanamkan dendam di benaknya. Kau tahu, sejak percobaan bunuh diri itu, emosi Baekhyun labil karena otaknya terganggu."

"Dia tidak bisa disalahkan atas semua ini."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Ya, dia tidak bisa disalahkan karena dia bahkan susah mengetahui mana yang benar dan mana yang salah dengan kondisinya sekarang... kamilah yang salah karena kami punya pikiran dan akal sehat, tetapi kami malahan dibutakan oleh dendam dan kebencian membabi buta." Sehun tersenyum sedih, "Aku bahkan masih merasa malu kalau teringat betapa saat itu aku dikuasai dendam dan mengabaikan rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sehun, aku sungguh-sungguh mengerti. Kau hanyalah seorang kakak yang sangat mencintai adiknya." Luhan langsung memikirkan Chanyeol, "Begitupun Chanyeol, dia hanya terlalu mencintai Baekhyun."

"Mencintai hingga lebih buta dari yang buta itu sendiri." Sehun menghela napas dengan sedih, "Chanyeol tetap harus berurusan dengan polisi Luhan, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menuntutnya, aku hanya meminta jaminan supaya dia menjauh dari Baekhyun, dan juga darimu...tetapi pistol yang dia miliki dibeli secara ilegal... aku tidak bisa menolongnya dalam hal ini Luhan."

Luhan teringat dia memeluk ibu Chanyeol yang menangis dan meminta maaf kepadanya, ibu Chanyeol sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol, dia juga sama terkejutnya dan tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan rencana keji di benaknya, dia memohon kepada Luhan supaya membantu Chanyeol, Luhan sudah menyampaikan hal itu kepada Sehun dan meskipun pada awalnya keberatan, Sehun akhirnya luluh dan menyetujuinya. Dia memutuskan tidak akan menuntut Chanyeol.

Luhan sendiri masih tidak berani menemui Chanyeol, tatapan penuh kebencian Chanyeol kepadanya dulu itu masih membuatnya sedih dan bingung. Dia masih belum siap menghadapi Chanyeol, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan, ketika Chanyeol sudah menyadari semuanya, dan Luhan sudah siap menemui lelaki itu.

Kecupan Sehun di dahinya membuat Luhan tersadar, dia mendongak dan tersenyum kepada suaminya,"Bagaimana kabar kesayangan cilik kita?" tanya Sehun lembut, menunduk dan mengusap perut Luhan dengan sayang, "Menurutmu kapan dia menendang-nendang."

"Dia sudah menendang-nendang...beberapa malam yang lalu, kau melewatkannya karena tidak ada disampingku kalau malam." Jawab Luhan dengan menggoda.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tampak kecewa, "Kau benar-benar harus pindah ke kamarku, atau aku yang kekamarmu, aku tidak mau tidur terpisah lagi." Kali ini suaranya tegas dan memaksa.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar nada arogan dalam suara Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum malu. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang,

"Kuharap kau mau mendampingiku yang arogan, pemarah, kadang suka mengatur-atur. Jika aku bersikap buruk kuharap kau mau bersabar dan menungguku menyadari kesalahanku. Meskipun aku berjanji aku tidak akan bersikap buruk kepadamu, tidak akan pernah."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku percaya, Sehun... kau mencintaiku, sebesar aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya bahwa cinta akan mengubah kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Saling melengkapi dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku percaya bahwa hidup kita akan berlalu dengan bahagia."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tampak terharu, matanya menghangat dan penuh cinta."Terimakasih Luhan. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga cinta dan kepercayaanmu."

Senyum Luhan terkembang, bahagia. Dia yakin jika mereka jujur dan tidak saling menyimpan rahasia, mereka bisa membangun kepercayaan dalam pernikahan kita, dan menjalani semuanya dengan ujung yang membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **E.N.D**_


	13. NOTE

Alfiana chapter 1 . Dec 16

Maaf mau bilang kayak gini min...  
Tapi kalau mau buat remake itu bukannya biasanya judulnya harus sama...  
Kalau gitu ini namanya bukan remake tapi plagiat, saya yakin kalo admin bisa membuat ff yg lebih bagus dari ini meskipun nggak dari hasil plagiat... Maaf harus bilang kayak gini...

Maaf bukannya aku gamau ganti ato gimana, ini uda end ya kalo kamu masih keberatan mohon LOGIN dan PM aku sekarang. Trus juga kalo ganti judul harus ganti semua chap. Dari awal aku bikin ini kan aku nanya, adakah saran kritik dll dll. Kenapa setelah chap sepanjang ini kamu baru review.

Dan satu lagi, TOLONG jangan jadi PENGECUT. Tolong login setidaknya kita bisa PMan biar bisa diskusi. Kalo kayak gini sama aja pembicaraan satu arah dong

Terimakasih

Terimakasih yang uda baca. Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya kalo banyak yang protes minta ganti judul, jujur aku masih belum sempet soalnya lagi nyiapin tugas akhir. tapi kalo rempong mungkin aku ambil jalan cepatnya aja. Mungkin aku delete aja

Terimakasih


End file.
